


-Tepmter- Incubus x Human - OC characters- Male x Male-

by funkylittlecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Azriun/Clive, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Gay, Gay Panic, Human/Monster Romance, Hypnosis, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlecat/pseuds/funkylittlecat
Summary: First Time on AO3! Posted this on Wattpad first because I'm more used to the layout but Wattpad sucks so I'll put it up here too.Clive Lemoyne believes he struck gold when he comes across a beautiful old apartment for sale at a ridiculously low price. But soon after moving in, he notices that something is just not right. Things are going bump in the night, y'know what I mean ;)-TW- sex scenes/ references, mature language and themes, possible gore, Horror themes, if you're sensitive to horror movies you might get spooked-
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Part 1

"Absolutely ridiculous...".

Clive stared open-mouthed at the screen before him, his deep blue eyes wide with awe.

"That must be a typo, there's just no way...".

He clicked on the listed apartment, and the price tag hadn't changed.

"Rent is... $150...", Clive said slowly to himself, so gobsmacked that this may be the ACTUAL rent price. A hundred and fifty dollars?? That's unheard of in New York. Renting in New York should be the cheaper route but even then, rent averaged at over a few thousand dollars. Why was this apartment so cheap? Clive looked at all the pictures, expecting the place to be uninhabitable with a price like that. But the apartment looked clean and tidy, more than that, it was gorgeous. The 20th-century architecture fits perfectly into Clive's taste.

"Looks just fine. There must be a catch...", Clive rubbed his brow, still baffled.

He decided to give the landlord a call and see if he could check it out in person, pictures on the internet aren't always the full truth. Clive dialed the number on the screen and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Who's this?", a man with an extremely Italian-New Yorker accent answered the phone shortly after the first ring.

"Oh hello there", Clive raised his eyebrow. The guy sounded like he was straight out of The Godfather. "My name is Clive Lemoyne, are you Anthony Bianchi? I'm calling in regards to the apartment you liste-".

"You calling about apartment five? Do ya want it? It's yours pal come by tomorrow and I'll give you the keys".

"H-Huh? Wait, hold on a minute!", Clive stammered, "I don't want to buy it right now! I haven't even seen the place yet, I was calling about your rent price. Is it really only $150?".

"You betcha kid, I can lower it if you want? Name the price".

Clive made a weird face, this landlord sure was strange.

"Uhm... no, $150 is perfect, I wouldn't want to be scamming you, this place looks beautiful".

"You really think so? Fantastic! Okay come by tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you a tour. Got it? Aight see ya!".

The phone got hung up and Clive still had his brow furrowed in confusion, this situation just got weirder and weirder. But on the bright side, there was a possibility he could have a beautiful apartment for a preposterously low price. And that alone made him smile.

\---

"Hey hey!!! You showed up!".

"Hello Mr. Bianchi", Clive smiled and looked up at the apartment block above the short, plump, outrageously Italian landlord. He assumed there were four or so apartments in the unit, even from the outside, the architecture made Clive's eyes light up.

"Classy eh?", Mr. Bianchi chuckled, "c'mon walk with me".

Clive followed the jolly Italian fellow up the flight of stairs, admiring the beautifully carved dark wood railings along the way. They reached a short hallway with four doors to separate apartments. Each door had the appropriate numbers, 1, 2, 3, 5... wait, five? Clive looked at the fourth door. A brass number five was screwed into the rich oak of the door in the place that a four should have been. Clive narrowed his eyes, it was strange but he didn't let it bother him. An incorrectly numbered front door was not about to scare him away from this absolute bargain. Mr. Bianchi put the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Here we are, apartment five", he gave Clive an oddly nervous look.

"Absolutely stunning...", Clive looked around the empty apartment with a slight smile, taking in every tiny detail.

"You have an interesting taste for a fella your age", the landlord looked relived that Clive was a fan of the apartment thus far.

"I just love classical architecture", Clive smiled, walking into the front room and drawing the heavy curtains to let sunlight splash onto the wooden floors.

"You dress like it too".

"Oh aha... yeah, I suppose".

Clive looked down at his outfit. You would never spot Clive in anything but a pair of trousers, a dress shirt and shoes, and maroon suspenders. That had been his look since he was seven years old. Clive had always been that eccentric, introverted type.

"I'm a tailor, so I always want to look my best I guess", Clive pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled.

"Tailor huh? Perfect! Here come look at this", Mr. Bianachi trotted past Clive into a different part of the apartment. Clive followed him and found him in the doorway of a large room.

"Oh my...", Clive smiled, "is this the bedroom? It's so spaciou-".

"No no no", the landlord shook his head quickly, "No this room isn't really a bedroom. I think it would be a better study or project room for your tailor stuff, don't you agree?".

"Uhm... well I guess. But I noticed the other bedroom is much smaller when I passed it just now. I'd much rather make this room the bedroom, I'll like having such an extravagant place to sleep".

"Look kid", Mr. Bianachi looked Clive in the eye sternly, "this room is a much better study, trust me on this. You do not wanna be sleeping in there".

Clive looked taken aback. What gives? He was keen on the idea of making that the bedroom and making the smaller room his workspace, that layout was exactly what he was looking for when he had started searching for a new place. But the way Mr. Bianchi had just looked at him made him think otherwise.

"Ah... okay...", Clive scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Mr. Bianachi showed Clive the rest of the apartment. It had one bathroom, one kitchen, a sitting area at the front by the door, and two bedrooms - my bad, one bedroom, one ridiculously large and extravagant study.

"Well Clive, what are your thoughts?", the landlord looked at Clive hopefully.

"I'll take it, without a doubt", Clive nodded happily, how could he turn down this place, it was absolutely perfect.

"Aye! Alright, that's good news, great-great news".

"When can I move in?".

"Uhh... well we can move all your stuff in tomorrow and then the place is all yours".

"Fine by me, I'll come back tomorrow with the moving van. Anything else before I go?".

"Oh, yes actually. Are you gonna be sharing this place with anyone? Wife? Girlfriend? Roommate?".

"No, I'm not much a relationship person. It'll just be me and my cat".

Mr. Bianchi looked pale suddenly, the colour from his fat pink cheeks dissapeared as if someone had drained away all the blood from his body.

"O-oh".

"Are you okay Mr. Bianchi?", Clive raised his eyebrow, "something the matter with that?".

"Uh no... well... I just don't feel at ease...".

"At ease with what?".

"You living here all on your own...".

"Huh?...", Clive said softly, what was that supposed to mean? A sudden chill shot up his spine and made him jump.

"Nevermind it...", Mr. Bianchi shook his head, giving Clive a big smile as the colour returned to his face, "I didn't mean anything by that. The place is yours once you get here tomorrow. Have a nice day kid".

With that, Mr. Bianchi led Clive out of the apartment and locked the door behind them. It was an extremely strange experience but Clive wasn't going to dwell on that. He had some packing to do.  
Heavy heavy boxes. Definitely the worst part about moving. At least the moving guys were here to carry the furniture, no way Clive could have carried his couch in.

"That's the last of it. Can we get our payment now shortstack?", The moving guys stood in front of Clive, all towering over him. Clive scowled at the name and paid the three assholes that he owed.

"All moved in kid? Here's your key", Mr. Bianchi appeared and tossed Clive a key on a ring.

"But before you settle down, I oughtta tell you some important stuff", the landlord looked suddenly stern again like he had yesterday, "keep a few lights on before you go to sleep, always shut your bedroom door before you sleep, don't leave anything on the kitchen counter unless you want it to disappear".

Clive crossed his arms looking confused. Weird. He was expecting 'Don't use a lot of hot water or it's coming out of your rent', and not all this odd advice.

"Uhm... all clear, is that all?".

Mr. Bianchi turned his head, peering out of the window at the yellow morning sun that spilled into the front room.

"Are you religious, Mr. Lemoyne?".

"Oh... Uh... No?".

"Hm... I think that you should be".

The landlord looked Clive in the eye once again. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and produced a small crucifix. Clive looked at him and the religious item strangely. What the hell is all this? Is this guy trying to scare him?

"Put this on your nightstand", Mr. Bianchi extended his arm to give Clive the crucifix. He took it, still giving the landlord a weird look.

"Heh... Thanks", Clive chuckled nervously, if this were a joke, Mr. Bianchi was sure good at keeping a straight face. Clive put the cross in his back pocket.

"Rent is due in 4 weeks, any issues you can call me on the landline. See ya kid!", the landlord dashed off again, leaving Clive alone in his new apartment.

"Strange guy...", Clive shook his head, hopefully not all folks around here were such nutjobs.

Clive spent the rest of the day unpacking all of his belongings. The last room he had to decorate was the study, the room he was most excited about, to be honest. It had a large window that let had the curtains drawn. Clive drew them back, a cloud of dust erupted from the fabric and circled around the air. Holding his hand over his mouth and nose so he didn't sneeze he looked out the window. It had a view of the street down below and was in a position that sunlight would always be shining inside the room. But something wasn't right. Clive looked behind him and the room was unusually dark, even with the midday sun shining directly into the room that should be aglow with the natural light. The whole room was strangely dim. Clive frowned.

"Hm... that's disappointing, maybe the glass is tinted".

Clive moved his desk and current projects into the room. Setting up the mannequins with unfinished shirts and trousers pinned onto their lifeless forms. As he pushed a storage container of fabrics into the corner by the window, Clive noticed something.

A burn. On the floorboards.

There was a small circle burned into the floor. About the size of a hula hoop. Scorched into the dark floorboards. It had gone unnoticed yesterday, the circle was dark as the surrounding floor and blended in, but it was definitely there.

Clive rubbed the side of the circle, in case it was chalk and could be washed away. But this was a deeper burn. Like someone had branded the floorboards with a scalding branding iron as if it were cattle. Clive frowned again. What a bother. Oh well, it's barely noticeable and can be easily covered up. Clive pushed the container over the circle and continued on with unpacking, not giving it a second thought.

\---

"Ugh... I'm beat Pidge...".

"Mprrrp?".

Clive slumped onto his couch after the last box was unloaded. His arms and legs hurt from the long day of lifting and walking around. Pigeon, Clive's fat grey cat wandered over and settled down on his master's lap, purring contently. Clive stroked his soft fur and rested his tired eyes.

...

"MRREAAOW!!!".

Clive shot awake, it was dark all over the apartment now, his rest had turned into a nap. He looked around in the pitch-black room for the source of the noise that woke him.

"Hello?... Pigeon?".

A low growl rumbled from somewhere in the room.

"Pidge?... What's the matter?".

Clive got up and turned on the light. Pigeon was on the floor, he looked up at Clive in terror. His grey fur standing on end, making him look even fatter.

"Pigeon, baby... Are you sick? What's going on?", Clive went to pick Pigeon up and calm him down but the big cat hissed and scuttled off into the study. Very odd, Pigeon was such a calm cat, he had never hissed at anybody. Concerned, Clive followed Pigeon and found him under the desk chair in the study. His wide yellow eyes fixed on the corner of the room. The corner of the room with a circle singed onto the floor. The circle Clive had covered with a box. The box that was now not covering the circle. And was now stacked on the desk.

"What in the world?...", Clive's stomach dropped. Now that, was very strange...

Clive stared at the box. And then the circle.

How.

How the hell did that happen? Clive distinctively remembered pushing that container into that corner. Why was it now on the desk. And why was Pigeon staring at the circle like there was a terrifying beast standing on it and threatening to eat him.

"Heh... don't suppose you moved this, hey Pidge?...", Clive chuckled anxiously, making light of the situation that was honesty pretty unsettling.

"Well... Pidge, or... whoever moved that... don't do it again please", Clive whispered as he placed the box back on the circle.

And then.

Something truly disturbing happened.

Clive could have sworn he heard someone say something just then.

Somewhere in the room. Someone had almost definitely replied. 

"okay" 

And yeah. It's fair to say Clive jumped out of his fucking skin. Wouldn't you?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two :) First part was the set up so if you managed to get through that and are waiting on some gay shi, here's yalls food

Thankfully, after that incident, Clive's night had no more nasty surprises. He went to bed with Pigeon held close to his chest, who had eventually calmed down and had gone back to his usual lazy self. It was hard to fall asleep, afraid that something weird would happen again.

Clive was a very grounded person, he didn't believe in magic, ghosts, witches, demons, not even the Easter Bunny. Although last night, for just a moment, he'd actually believed otherwise. But Clive spent most of the night while he lay awake thinking up all the different, more plausible explanations for what he'd heard. Maybe Pigeon had made a weird noise that sounded like a word. Maybe the house was settling and made a strange noise. Maybe the already spooky situation had made him imagine things.

However, in the back of his mind, Clive knew exactly what he'd heard. The most guttural, Deep, not-of-this-earth voice he'd ever heard had hit him with an "ok".

Nah... that's silly. Don't let the crazy landlord and his crucifix get into your head.

\---

The next day Clive got up later than he usually did, worn out from the late night. He got dressed and freshened up and had his first cappuccino of the day. His average number of cappuccinos per day would be around four, after each meal and a random one in between, sometimes five if he wanted to treat himself. Clive sat in the living room and enjoyed his drink, watching the morning sunlight creep across the floor, washing away the darkness.

"I'll be back soon Pidge, try not to go bananas while I'm gone okay?", Clive stroked the cat on his way out to buy groceries. There wasn't an ounce of food in the house and that needed to change.

A few hours later Clive came back with a car full of groceries. It was gonna take a few trips to get all the bags up to his apartment. Clive picked up as many as he could carry and shuffled up this apartment. He put them down on the kitchen floor and went back to get another. As he walked down the hallway. The door to apartment 3 opened.

"Huh? Who're you?".

Clive looked toward the source of the voice. A young woman was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, the stick of a lollipop poking out from her red lips. Looking at him in a condescending manner. Clive frowned, not liking the way she was coming across but still doing his best to be polite.

"I moved here yesterday, I'm Clive Lemoyne", He held his hand out politely for her to shake. The girl looked at it and slapped it and Clive made a weird face. The fuck? Doesn't she know what a handshake is?

"High fives are upright, Mister Lemoyne. What is that? Spanish? You don't look Spanish, white boy".

"How should I know", Clive wrinkled his nose at her, "and I'm afraid to ask, but who might you be?".

"Sadie Miller, at your service Clive", she always put emphasis on his name, obviously to mock him.

Clive frowned.

"Well Miss Miller, if you don't mind, I need to get my groceries from the car".

"Hey, sourpuss don't run off yet. Look I'm sorry. I won't be mean anymore. You move into one or two? Roomies with someone here?", Sadie looked at him and giggled, curling her straight black hair through her bright purple fingernails.

"Huh? No, I moved into apartment four... erm I mean five".

...

"You joking?".

Sadie stared, almost motionless. She took the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Wait here".

Sadie slammed her door and could be heard scuttling around her apartment. She came back holding something.

"Say cheese".

Clive held his hand up as a sudden flash hit his eyes, followed by the sound of whirring.

"Did... you just take my photo?", Clive looked at her, and the at the polaroid camera she was holding that was dispensing a photo.

"Yep, I take photos of every tenant who lives in five", Sadie waved the photo around until the picture showed up, "Hey you don't look to bad mister, I got your good side".

"Tear that up, I never consented to you taking my picture. That was indecent", Clive grumbled, shocked at just how rude this girl was to someone she'd just met.

"Hey cool down with the big words, grandpa. It's just a little custom of mine", she giggled again, "no but seriously, you moved into five? Tell me you're having a joke".

"No, no jokes here. Gosh, why is everyone here so weird about it? It's just an apartment", Clive rolled his eyes. He did not get what the big deal about it all was. He did not know why the rent was so cheap, why the landlord was so paranoid, why he had to keep lights on at night, why there was a circle on the floor of his stu-.

"Because it's haunted".

Sadie's big brown eyes pierced directly into Clive's blue ones, she looked dead serious. Clive looked back at her. The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk.

"Haunted?".

"As haunted as Gettysburg".

"Ah".

Clive gave a slight chuckle, looking very amused.

"What's so funny asshole? Didn't you hear me? Your apartments haunted", Sadie looked cross that Clive wasn't taking her seriously.

"Yeah, sure it is. Have you got the number for the Ghostbusters? I better give them a call huh".

"Hey!!! Don't laugh, dipshit! I'm not joking!".

"Yeah I know you aren't, jokes should be funny".

Sadie scowled and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"You're a real pain in the ass. Don't come crying to me when you realize I'm not full of shit. Have fun with the demons, neighbor".

"I'll invite you over if we have a party, the demons and I", Clive snickered, he turned on his heel and continued down the hallway to go back to his car.

"You'll be out of here in a week, no one has ever lasted longer!", Sadie yelled and slammed her door as Clive left.

"Crazy woman", Clive shook his head. He and girls never seemed to see eye to eye, he was not a ladies man. Clive hadn't had a girlfriend since he was fifteen and he hadn't felt the need to have one since. Clive liked his solitude.

\---

Later, once Clive had a pantry full of food. He sat down to work in his study. Even though the atmosphere about the room was strangely dark and foreboding, Clive was happily at work on his current project. A gentleman had commissioned him for a suit jacket. Clive was so flattered any time someone was interested in buying his work, so he always put his all into each piece, making sure it would be the best clothing item in their wardrobe. Whenever Clive was working, he was in his own little world, completely shut out from his surroundings. Once in that state, not much could bring him out of it. Not much.

*Swish*

Clive froze, a tiny burst of hot air hit the back of his neck, like someone had blown on it gently. Even though the air had been hot, it sent bitterly cold shivers up and down his spine. Before Clive had the chance to look behind him. What felt like a pair of big, strong hands clasped around either side of his waist, so big they could stretch completely around his little middle like a belt. A scalding hot sensation arose under the area of the feeling. Clive shrieked and jumped away, falling off of his chair and onto the cold floorboards. He crawled away on his back, looking around in fear.

"Oh... oh my god...", Clive pushed his glassed back properly onto his face, they had gone askew when he fell.

'It's nothing. It's nothing at all. Everyone in this place is insane and they're going to turn you insane too'.

'It's not real'.

'Demons aren't real'.

—-

'Is My House Haunted? 5 Signs You've Got A Ghost'

'Signs Of A Haunted House, From Paranormal Experts'

'What To Do If You Live In A Haunted House'

Sat curled in a ball on the bed, Clive scrolled through the search results of, 'is my house haunted' on Google.

So stupid.

So freaking dumb.

Clive closed his phone angrily. These people won't help him. He doesn't even need help! Why? Because ghosts are not real. No one has ever seen a ghost. If someone says they've seen a ghost, they're lying or they're a crazy person. Paranormal investigators and psychic mediums are hacks and con-artists.

And that was simply the truth.

With a huff, Clive pulled his shirt and pants off and got into his pajamas. He pulled the blanket over his body and shut off the bedside light. That landlord can shove it up his ass. He and Sadie are mental. The door is staying open and the lights are staying off.

"I'm not fucking afraid", Clive mumbled in the darkness.

He shut his eyes and tried to drift off asleep. But he could hear noises. Tiny scratching in the wall. The scratching was weird. It wasn't rapid little scratches as if a mouse was climbing through the walls. It was one, long, continuous scratch. Like someone was dragging their fingernail up the other side of the wall slowly.

Or their claw.

Shut up, you're just imagining things now.

The scratching came to a sudden halt.

And Clive heard a creak.

It was almost as if.

Someone was laying on the bed beside him.

\---

Clive must have laid in complete stillness for ten whole minutes, barely even breathing or blinking. He waited. But the unmistakable feeling of someone lying beside him in his bed did not disappear. Clive was too afraid to reach over and feel for someone, or to ask if anyone was there. So he lay motionless.

It was warm.

Really damn warm.

Clive didn't have an electric blanket.

Uncomfortably warm.

Who is there.

Clive slowly moved his arm to the bedside table, reaching for the switch.

*Flick*

The light came on and Clive gazed in terror at the space next to him.

It was empty.

Not a soul was there.

Of course there wasn't.

Clive sighed in relief and snickered at his overreaction. He turned his head to shut his light back off.

But he couldn't see his light anymore.

Someone was standing in the way.

Someone very tall.

Someone with deep red skin.

Someone with goat-like legs.

Someone with two black horns on their head.

That someones glowing green eyes were staring directly into Clive's that were wide with unfiltered terror.

That face split into a wide, devilish smile. Showing two rows of big, pointed teeth.

Clive's already fair skin was whiter than a sheet of paper as he stared open-mouthed up at the creature in his room.

"Heya shortie~"

It leaned down a little so it was eye level with Clive, who was now a trembling, pale mess.

"What's with your face? You look cuter with the colour in your cheeks~"

"A-A", Clive croaked, looking like he was about to throw up.

"You speak English?"

"aaAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!".

Clive screamed at the top of his lungs and darted out of bed.

"Woah, Woah calm down. I don't wanna hurt you. I jus-"

Clive was already out of his apartment and sprinting down the stairs. Going so fast he lost his footing at the bottom and tumbled out onto the street.

He found his feet. Standing bow-legged on the sidewalk and looking up at his apartment, shaking uncontrollably.

Holy mother of God.

What the HELL was that.

Clive let out a big breath. He had forgotten about breathing while he was grasped by his horror. He sat down on the curb, in his blue-striped pajamas and put his head in his hand.

"...Not... real...".

No fucking way was that real. No way that there was a demon in his apartment. Clive smelled a scheme. Yes, that's it. Mr. Bianchi and that Miller girl were having a huge fucking joke with him. They painted the picture of a haunted apartment. They moved the box, they grabbed him. That was Mr. Bianchi in your room just then. In a big demon costume. Quite the costume. Very convincing. But oh no, you can't fool Clive Lemoyne so easily. Although, his landlord was a very short, plump man. And the 'creature' up there was very tall and... fit. Huh? Yeesh, don't call it fit, yeah it was well built, big arms and chest, toned stomach. BUT, that's the landlord in a costume, don't go complimenting such a lie.

Clive grumbled. He sat up from the curb and stormed up the stairs. He was going to face those two. This place was too good to let go. Once he gives those two idiots a piece of his mind, they'll stop messing with him and he'll get a definitely not haunted apartment, in a great neighborhood, with cheap rent.

He stormed up to the door and the feeling of dread washed over him as he got closer.

"No... stop that. It's just the fat man in a costume. He's probably in there laughing at me with that girl", Clive shook his head and flung open the door. The apartment was pitch black. Clive reached for the place where the lightswitch was attached to the wall. But there was nothing there.

"Hahaha, you two are hilarious you know. This is a very elaborate joke", Clive called into the darkness as he felt along the wall for the switch.

"But I'm gonna ask that this stops here. I refuse to move out, if the rent isn't a part of your trick, there's nothing you can do to scare me out. So wander around in your costumes all you like!".

"You won't be scared away?".

Something pinned Clive to the wall, knocking his breath from his lungs. He could feel those burning hot hands gripping his middle again. Holding him up on the wall. His legs dangling limply below him. His terror returned but he pushed it back down. It's just the landlord. Grow some balls, Clive.

"N-no... you and Sadie can't kick me out with your stupid pranks...", Clive squinted at the demon mask, it was hard to see in the blackness. But it was very impressive. Almost real looking.

"Huh? What're you talking about?", It tilted its head, Clive could hear the sound of a chain clinking as it did so, "you said you won't leave. Is that true? You're going to stay?".

In a sudden surge of courage, Clive leaned his head forward, getting up close to the face of the so-called creature and staring directly into its emerald eyes.

"There's nothing you can do to make me leave...".

"... I think I love you shortie...".

"W-wait, what?".

Clive stammered in confusion. But before he could ask another question, there was a sudden burning sensation on his plush lips.

"M-Mh??? W-what ish dat???", Clive pulled his head back but the sensation followed him, the grip on his middle tightened as if he was caught in a snake's coils. Clive struggled against it, trying to work out just what was happening. He felt another warm feeling on his face. Hot breath.

Was...

Was this thing kissing him?

A low rumble from the creature answered that question. It was pretty into their kiss. Starting to push its body onto Clive some more.

It was at this point, it finally clicked in Clive's non-believing mind.

This monster was actually real.

And it was actually kissing him on the lips at this very moment.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im rlly enjoying writing this lol. Ive never written a same-sex love story before. But I've been exposed to so much lgbt media and have been in a same-sex relationship myself now, so of course I'm gonna wanna write about two guys being dudes and kissing.  
> Also this is the last of what i got up to on Wattpad so there won't be such a chapter dump from now on.

"Oh god... I'm going to die. This thing is going to kill me...".

The only thirteen words that flashed through Clive's head at that moment.

The monster had such a tight hold on him. He pushed against it all he could but he couldn't break free. It must have been just under seven feet tall and it was built like an ox. There was no way Clive could fight it off. But he didn't want to die. This cant be the end.

"Mh~... stop struggling shortie", the creature coo'ed in a sickly sweet voice.

Clive didn't stop wiggling around, trying to throw the beast off of him.

"Come on now, here, look in my eyes".

It removed one hand off of Clive's waist that was keeping him suspended in the air against the wall, it was still supporting him completely with just a single clawed hand. The other dreaded paw was brought up to Clive's chin that was quivering in fear and it tilted his head up.

The view of its glowing eyes was suddenly the only thing that Clive could see.

And he stared into that pair of bright green emeralds, unable to look away.

His body was engulfed in the warmest feeling. It ran from the soles of his feet to the tip of his nose. Clive sighed gently in the unknown bliss that had washed over him. The world around him moved in slow motion. The only other thing he could see or hear right now was the creature before him. And by god, that creature was looking oddly... irresistible.

"Good boy~".

It's mouth curled into a sly grin and it wrapped both of its arms around Clive's small frame. Pinning him to the wall with its massive body and supporting him there with its muscled arms. 

Clive didn't fight back.

He didn't retaliate.

In fact. Clive wrapped his arms up around the creature's neck and leaned into the kiss that they shared. High on whatever drug was within those eyes.

The demon looked very pleased with itself, having caught its prey so quickly. And it definitely wasn't going to wait any longer to devour it.

"Come on Clive~ Why don't we take this into your bedroom, huh?~". 

"U-uhuh...", Clive mumbled softly, pecking at its lips because their kiss had been broken. His blue eyes weren't so blue anymore, they were green and half-closed. Locked onto the matching pair of green eyes opposite them.

"Good~ that's what I tho- Ow! Hey!".

The creature hadn't looked away from Clive for even a fraction of a second thus far. It had kept its gaze fixed firmly on Clive's pupils for the entire five minutes that they had been going at their little escapade. But then something had caused it to tear its intoxicating gaze from his catch.

Pigeon, in an extreme act of heroism, had lept to his master's rescue. Digging his claws into the monsters thigh and hanging on tight.

"Oi! Let of me, stupid cat!".

It growled, bearing its pointed yellow fangs at the ball of fur clinging to his leg, but Pigeon didn't let go. Hissing up at the monster that was attacking his dear master.

Clive slowly came back to his senses and took the opportunity to strike back on his captor. He aimed a kick at the creature's crotch, right in the baby maker. It let out a sharp, guttural roar and loosened its grip on Clive enough for him to slide down onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Clive felt like he'd run thirty marathons in a row. He was entirely exhausted and gripped by terror. Breathing heavily, Clive let out one last gasp of dread and passed out. He slumped down against the wall.

"Ugh... Look what you did, dumbass cat-".

\---

"Mrrph?".

Clive's eyes squinted open.

He was in bed. Pigeon was perched on his chest, pawing at his face.

What an odd dream.

"Morning Pidge...", Clive yawned and stroked Pigeon on his head, the cat purred in response and pushed into his owner's palm.

"I had the weirdest dream. I was making out with a demon haha", Clive rubbed his eyes softly, "you were in it too. Oh well, just a funny drea- ouch...".

Clive had moved his arms up and a sudden sharp pain shot through his middle. He lifted his pajama shirt up.

There were two pairs of very big handprints on his waist, one on top of the other. One from the study, and one from last night.

That wasn't all. They were burn marks. Red, blistered burns in the shape of hands.

Oh...

Clive's heart felt like it was being forced into his stomach. That was the feeling of pure, unbridled horror. He put his hand to his lips and winced. They were also slightly burned and tender. 

It was real. All of it.

With his pulse thumping out of his chest, Clive grabbed Pigeon and fled the apartment as fast as his legs could carry him. He couldn't be in there one second longer. But where would he go? Clive had no friends, no need for them. His parents and relatives weren't in the city. He could go stay in a hotel, but they couldn't allow cats and there was no way he was leaving Pigeon behind, Pigeon his hero.

Oh boy.

Looks like there's just one option.

Clive sighed deeply and knocked on the door of the third apartment in the block. Sadie opened the door, looking like she knew exactly who would be there.

"Less than 24 hours huh? He must really want you gone", Sadie smiled smugly.

"O-okay listen... I know what I said...".

"Yeah me too, lemme guess, you changed your mind Lemoyne?", Sadie took her lollipop out of her mouth and licked it, "heard you screaming last night, but it was brave of you to actually go back. You aren't as much of a scaredy-cat as you look".

"N-no, I thought that it was just you and Mr. Bianchi having a joke... I thought it was a prank but its real!". 

"Uhuh, well yesterday I told you not to come crying back to me. Now you're back and crying, get outta here, I won't help you".

Sadie turned her nose up at Clive and closed her door in his face.

"NO, no no, oh please Sadie... I've got nowhere else to go and I can't go back in there...".

"That sounds like a you problem, Clive", her voice was muffled from behind the door.

Clive banged his fist on it.

"Please I'll do anything... just at least tell me all you know...".

Sadie opened her door and eyed Clive and his blue-striped pajamas and cat.

"Hmm... okay, come in".

Sadie pulled Clive in by his arm and closed the door. Sadie's apartment was very cluttered, but not in an untidy way, she just had so much furniture and belongings that it made it seem very chaotic

"Sit on the couch, you big baby. Coffee?"

"I'll have a cappuccino... thanks for letting me in...", Clive cradled his arms like a scared child.

"No worries, so then. What do you want to know about your new roomie?", Sadie giggled teasingly.

"It's not my roommate... what even is it?".

Sadie walked over to the couch with two cups and she gave one to Clive.

"A demon, of some description. A non-human entity".

"Right... what the fuck is it doing in my apartment...".

"Well I've lived here for years and I have my theories. Most plausible is that somewhere along the line, a tenant performed some kind of ritual, and that thing was summoned", she sipped her soy latte, "on purpose or not, I don't know...".

"Explains the burn mark in my study... then how do I get rid of it?".

Sadie laughed, "HA! Get rid? No, you don't get it, he gets rid of you".

"He?... how do you know it's a guy?...", Clive wiped his lips gently, making a face.

"I dunno, I guessed. Do you know? Did you see his demon cock?".

"WHAT? No! Shut up!", Clive's face flushed red and he looked away, "how inappropriate...".

"Pft calm down, here I've got something to show you", Sadie picked up a book on the coffee table and opened it. It was a photo album. Nearly full.

"I've been taking photos of the tenants of apartment five for four years", she flipped through the pages, each one filled with photo after photo of surprised faces. Men and women of all walks of life and nationalities.

"Here this one, March 15, 2018. Jenna Kenneth. She moved out the morning after, left most of her stuff".

"Theres been this many people in that apartment in only four years?", Clive stared at the nearly complete album. There must have been well over three hundred photos in there.

"Yep, I took a photo of every single one of them. This one is Vincent Trace, now this guy was in there for 6 days, almost a week, but he ran out one night screaming and never came back".

"Jesus...".

"Jesus indeed", Sadie flicked to the back of the book, the last photo. She took it out of its slot and turned it over, it had yesterday's date already written there. She picked up a pen.

"Shall I write today's date now Clive? You're not going back are you?"

"Yeah, I'm going back...".

"EXCUSE ME???".

Sadie dropped the album on the floor and it made a loud slamming noise, Pigeon scuttled off of the couch in fear.

"You're a crazy person, A CRAZY PERSON!".

"Most likely", Clive rubbed his temple, "but... rent is a hundred and fifty dollars a month, in New York City, to me that's more unbelievable than this demon. It costs way less than my old place and my old place had barely three rooms".

"But your old place didn't have a terrifying, murderous creature of darkness from the depths of hell living in there did it?", Sadie raised her eyebrows.

"No... but, last night I told the demon something".

"Huh? Did you speak to it too? Cool! What did you say?".

"I told it that there was nothing it could do to scare me away, but that was before I knew that it was real... if I knew it was real back then I'd have died of fright long before I could say that".

"Shit! Wow, you stood up to a freaking demon. You're pretty cool, white boy", Sadie crossed her arms in admiration.

"Yeah... and I'll do it again. That is my apartment now, and I'll be here next week too, and the week after that and after that".

"YEAH! For cheap rent!".

"For cheap rent!".

\---

Well shit.

Looks like Clive is staying.

Once Clive left Sadie's apartment, feeling powerful and triumphant after his little speech. All of that confidence slipped away the moment he put his hand on the door handle to apartment five.

His apartment five now.

Clive put on a brave scowl and opened his door. The apartment was silent, good. He had some preparation to do. Clive put Pigeon on his bed and got to work. Sadie was wrong about one thing, there are totally ways to get rid of demons and ghosts and the like. In fact, he even had some such supplies around the house.

The rest of the morning was spent demon-proofing the whole apartment. Clive put a line of salt on each of the windowsills and found a bottle of holy water that he'd gotten from a family holiday to Rome years back. The good thing about holy water is if you just add a drop of it to any other water, that water also becomes holy-fied. Clive added a few drops to a bucket of water and used that to drench the circle in the study with a mop. He felt much better now he'd done everything to protect himself.

"Try to touch me again bitch, you wouldn't dare", Clive said to himself confidently. Regretting it immediately because he'd just invited it to touch him, fortunately, nothing grabbed Clive. His anti-demon measures must be working.

Later that day, in the evening. Clive got into bed with a copy of the bible on his nightstand right next to the crucifix from the landlord. He kept the light on and the door closed, taking Mr. Bianchi's advice now he was certain no one was bullshitting him. Eventually, Clive managed to get to sleep.

\---

...

"Huh?... why's it so hard to breathe... why can't I move...".

Clive opened his eyes, it was the middle of the night. The light he'd left on was shut off and his bedroom door was open. On top of all that. A very familiar pair of bright green eyes were piercing into his soul.

"It hurts my feelings you know, I thought you liked me".

Its voice spoke up out of the darkness. Deep, gravelly, and intimidating. A very distorted quality to it. A sound that no human mouth could produce.

"Well I mean, you're still here, that's a plus. But you've got all of this religious bullshit around you now, trying to get rid of me baby? How cruel~".

The sound of heavy hooves clacking along the floorboards slowly and suspensefully filled Clive's ears. He stared at the ceiling above him, knowing that looking in those eyes would bring nothing good.

"P-please... don't do it again...".

Clive could feel it getting over him, towering over his meek form. 

"Whyever not, Clive? I know how much you liked it last time. I could taste it on you~".

Clive let out a small whine of despair as he could sense the creature looming into his field of view.

"Come on shortie, look me in the eyes one more time~".

The immobility in Clive's arm seemed to be wearing off, he could move it again. Without waiting a second, Clive snatched the crucifix off of the nightstand and jabbed it into the monsters' face. It let out the most indescribable, horrific cry that echoed through the room and fell backward off the bed. Writhing and shrieking. Clive lept off of the bed and dashed to his door but he stopped. God, it sounded in agony. Then it stopped writhing and lay still, it's shoulders heaving. It was sobbing.

"Ouch... Ow...".

It whined pathetically like an injured child. But its cries had an unmistakable human quality to them. Clive felt... sorry for it.

"A-are you okay?...", Clive slowly approached it as it lay on its side, clutching its face.

"No... that really hurt...".

"... Will you let me help you?".

Why the hell would you ask that? Clive thought to himself. Its probably just tricking you so it can try and catch you again. The creature gave Clive a sidewards glance, its eyes weren't doing that hypnotic glowing thing, they were glistening with tears. Clive got down on his knees beside it.

"I'll help you if you promise not to do the eye thing".

"... But that's really fun...".

"Not for me, if you don't do that to me, It'll make me staying here for longer much easier".

It looked at Clive's deep blue eyes, they were so honest looking.

"...Okay... but when we're dating I get to do that to you sometimes".

"What?...".

The creature sat up, and Clive got his first complete look at it. Firstly, it was indeed very big, very toned, and muscular, it had an angular face and deep red skin that seemed to glow like embers on a dying fire. In the place where there should have been two human-like legs to go with its human-like torso, was instead a pair of hooves legs like a horse or a bull would own. A long, whip-like tail flicked around on the ground behind it, tipped with a few locks of dark fur that matched that on its legs. Its hands were big enough to cover Clive's whole face and each finger was tipped with a dangerous blade-sharp claw. There were two curved, black horns atop its head, along with a haircut that offended Clive deeply, shaved on one side and long and unruly on the other. His ears were pointed and littered with piercings. And his eyes, his sharp, greener than emerald, slit-pupiled eyes that pierced Clive's heart like a cupid's arrow. They were gazing at him in deep intrigue. 

"I'm Azriun".

"...Pardon?".

"Azriun, that's my name. Well, my actual name is-", he opened his fanged jaws and let out a bloodcurdling, unsettling wail that made Clive physically recoil in fear.

"But humans don't have the vocal cords to say my real name. So call me Azriun".


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG THANKS to everyone who left Kudos! Never expected to see so much so soon! Heres more progress in their story. Its starting to get interesting don't worry :))  
> This is the part where it starts getting steamy so a warning for that, but lets face it, this is what we're here for lmao.

"... Please don't look at me like that... Adrian?".

"Its Azriun and I can't help it, Your face looks so soft~".

"Okay... sorry, I'm not great with names".

"It's alright, I'll have you screaming it soon. Then you'll remember it~".

"Uh... no...".

What is going on?

The past ten minutes were a blur and Clive was still racing to keep up. He and the demon were both in the bathroom, where Clive was attempting to treat the cross-shaped burn indented on the red skin of its right cheek. This thing was the exact opposite of anything Clive expected him to be. Clive was sure he had the intention to murder him and string his insides up on the wall in a ritual sacrifice, but Azriun hadn't laid a hand on him since he'd sizzled his face in the name of the Lord. In fact, Azriun was sitting patiently on the side of the bath watching Clive go through his medicine cabinet. He looked like a boy who'd fallen off of his bike waiting for his mom to put a bandaid on his hurt knee, his eyes were still glossy with tears. For a spawn of the depths of hell and Satan himself, Azriun was surprisingly co-operative and patient. However, he was not at all polite, which seriously got on Clive's nerves. Clive wasn't fond of people with no manners, Azriun was a whole different level of impolite. He was basically hitting on Clive, which was immensely confusing so Clive was just shortly declining any of his attempts to come onto him.

Clive found a tube of burn ointment and read the faded label. Azriun kept his curious green eyes on the small human in front of him.

"O-okay, this is burn ointment. It might help the mark on your face", Clive showed it to him timidly, afraid he'd get his arm bitten off if he got too close.

"Hey don't be afraid of me shortie, I promised to play nice", Azriun crossed his arms and raised a pierced eyebrow at Clive.

"Y-yeah well... I'm sorry but I think it's fair for me to be absolutely terrified of you Azriun", Clive pulled his hand back and squeezed a lump of ointment onto his index and middle fingers.

"Aw don't you trust me? C'mon, what'd I do to you? You're the one who burned me on the face if anything I should'nt trust you", the demon pouted moodily.

Clive made an incredulous face. Excuse me?!? This guy attacked him multiple times and scared the living shit out of him and he had the AUDACITY to get uppity about Clive being able to fight him off.

"Well pardon me", Clive lifted the bottom of his pajama shirt and exposed the four red handprints on his waist, "you know what this is? You did that to me! And you're gonna bitch to me about a little mark on your face!?!".

Oh shit. Clive's voice snapped in fear when he'd realized what he just did, he was giving a literal demon grief. This thing could kill him in the bat of its dangerous green eyes. Clive pulled his shirt down anxiously and looked at the demon in fear, expecting it to breathe fire in his face in anger. But Azriun did nothing of the sort. The creature lowered its pointed ears like a guilty puppy and looked away from Clive, placing his gaze on the tiled floor.

"Fair point...".

Azriun sat up a bit and moved his face closer to Clive, which made the man jump back a bit.

"You may fix me".

"O-oh... right", Clive gulped in unease and gently wiped over the burn on Azriuns face. He winced slightly in pain and whipped his head away from Clive's hand, growling in the back of his throat. Clive stumbled back a bit, thinking the growl meant he was going to be attacked.

"You're hurting me again! Stop that", Azriun's growling seemed to rumble through the floor under Clive's feet like it was playing on a giant loudspeaker.

Clive held his hands up a bit to show he meant no harm.

"S-sorry... it might sting at first but you'll feel better...".

"Hmh... Promise?".

"Yes, I promise...". 

Azriun squinted suspiciously and then wrapped one of his clawed hands around Clive's trembling wrist. Clive gasped at the sudden move, not fighting back so he wouldn't get hurt. But Azriun didn't chew Clive's hand off, he pressed the human's fingers to his wound and moved it in a slow circle so that the ointment was applied. The demon winced again but soon his face relaxed into a soft smile.

"Mh~. Hey, you were right, I do feel better", He murmured happily. The ointment made a soft hissing noise on his skin as if it were put on a hot pan. Speaking of hot, Clive's hand was getting very warm where Azriun was gripping him. But he wasn't being burned like before, the gentle warmth flowed over his skin like a hot shower on a Winters day.

"T-told you", Clive smirked slightly.

Azriun let go of Clive's wrist and then looked into his eyes again, tilting his horned head.

"Oh you got burns too, okay now I'll fix you", Azriun beamed, his large pointed teeth and black gums glistened. It was supposed to be a friendly smile but it made Clive's heart plummet in fear.

"N-no it's okay... No need for that...".

Before Clive could say another word, Azriun had struck a claw-tipped hand out and swiped him down his front. Clive flinched. He looked down expecting to see a gash down his front with his intestines spilling onto the tiles. But his skin was untouched. His shirt, however, was torn down the front and lying in a ragged pile at his feet.

"H-Huh?!", Clive's face flushed pink and he hunched over to cover himself.

"Clive stand up, it'll make you feel better right?", Azriun grabbed Clive and yanked him into his red, toned chest. Clive cried out in dread, quivering like a leaf as the demon held him still with one arm as he picked up the ointment with the other.

"A-ah! Ow...", Clive grimaced as Azriun softly rubbed the ointment over his tender middle. He was remarkably gently, and his hands were so warm and felt like heaven on Clive's bare skin. The shaking subsided and Clive slowly relaxed into Azriun's glowing embrace, eyes still wide and wary, not fully trusting the monster.

"Hehe~. You're so little and cute~", Azriun chuckled in amusement at the terrified young man in his clutches. Clive's face was still burning red.

"Shush...", Clive murmured grumpily, "and... thanks".

"You're welcome shortie", Azriun replied, his tail patting around contently in the bathtub behind him.

"S-so uh... If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you Azriun?...", Clive dared to ask as Azruin began slicking his left side with the ointment.

"Incubus", Azriun smirked slightly, "Incubus demon".

"Incubus?...", Clive raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we are essentially very horny demons".

"Oh... I see", Clive grimaced at the inappropriate wording.

"Basically, we're supposed to seduce women and make them give birth to our demonic kids, etc.", Azriun rushed the explanation as if he didn't like talking about it. His piercings made a jingling noise as he lowered his pointed ears again.

Well, it didn't make sense. Clive pouted in confusion. If Azriun's one purpose in life was to knock up unsuspecting women, why was he trying so hard to get into Clive's pants? Seems like Azriun may not fit the traditional definition of an Incubus.

"Ah... Well, what are you doing in my apartment?".

Azriun's eyes lit up in glee.

"WELL, you see Clive. You're looking at a very very smart Incubus", Azriun put on a smug grin, "most of my kind are stupid and wander around in disguise so they can pick up their victims. But I had an epiphany one day. If I stay in the nicest apartment, in the nicest neighborhood then I'll have suckers arriving on my doorstep by the dozen".

"Hm, not a bad strategy", Clive chuckled softly.

Azriun's ears perked up and his tail waved in delight.

"You think so? I mean, I am somewhat a genius".  
\---

Clive found himself spending a few hours just talking to Azriun, the demon was hanging onto every word that fell from Clive's mouth. Clive hated to admit it, but he was enjoying the chat, how intensely Azriun was listening was flattering.

"Have you really frightened off over 300 people from this one apartment?", Clive leaned on his knee, eyes drooping slightly. It was late now.

"You betcha. Maybe even 400", Azriun made a proud noise, "I try and make them stay if they're my type. If they're an old person, a woman, or a gross guy I get them out within the day they arrive".

"Ah... have you been trying to get rid of me?", Clive remembered all of the times Azriun had attacked and hurt him, they sure seemed like attempts to get him out of the apartment. But Azriun looked shocked.

"Huh? What, no? I've been trying to make you stay all this time!", Azriun eyed Clive, seeming offended.

"You were? But you grabbed me a bunch of times and hurt me", Clive raised his eyebrows.

"No no, I was just trying to touch you. I didn't really mean for you to get hurt".

"Hm well you did, and you tried to hypnotize me or something", Clive scowled remembering them and their kiss the other night, "I didn't appreciate that".

Azriun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and his ears fell again. He whined apologetically.

"I'm sorry shortie... It's just when I make people look into my eyes like that, it's supposed to make them fall in love with me".

"...In love?", Clive felt strange suddenly. There was an odd feeling in his chest, something that he'd never felt before. He shook his head, passing it off as heartburn or something, "Azriun were you trying to make me fall in love with you?...".

Azriun nodded hopefully.

"Did it work?...".

The big demon leaned closer to Clive, bringing his face right up to him.

"Uhm... I-", Clive's sentence got abruptly cut off once he noticed something, something that made his eyes almost pop out of his skull.

"Wh-WHAT IS THAT?!?".

"Huh?", Azriun flinched a bit when Clive yelled. Clive jumped up and backed away from Azriun, his face churning in disgust.

"What's what? Where are you going?", the demon looked very confused, he stood up to follow Clive but that made him throw his hands over his eyes

"N-no! Stay right there. I don't want you or... that any closer to me!".

Azriun didn't listen and hurried over to catch Clive before he could go far. Clive shrieked and flailed around, trying to break free.

"What's gotten into you? What'd I do?", Azriun pulled at Clive's hands to try and remove them from his face.

"Don't act like that! How do you not know what I'm talking about?!?", Clive snapped. Something poked him in the stomach which made him go dead silent.

"I really don- OH, oh you're afraid of this???", Azriun let out a husky laugh.

"N-not afraid, it's just DISGUSTING! GET AWAY, PUT SOME PANTS ON!".

While they had been talking, very slowly Azriun's admiration toward Clive had started to grow and show itself, if you catch my drift. It had only just now become visible. Before it was hidden away in Azriun's lower half, perhaps sheathed. It would make sense as he had the legs of a hooved animal. Its appearance had made Clive jump out of his skin, it had come out of nowhere and looked absolutely formidable. Not even remotely something that Clive wanted to trifle with.

"I don't wear pants haha. What's wrong Clive, I'm just happy to see you~", Azriun grinned suggestively, "ya like what you see, yeah?~".

"I'm going to bed and you better not show your face to me again until that crime against nature is gone!", Clive kept his eyes on Azriun's smug face. It was rather difficult to not glance down, he was ashamed to admit, but Clive certainly had the urge to look there.

"You want me to cut it off or something?", Azriun laughed again. He found this whole situation very amusing, especially how flustered it made poor Clive.

"N-no, just put it back in its... in its case!".

Clive turned and slammed his bedroom door shut. He leaned his back against the door and rubbed his face that was hot to the touch and the colour of a very ripe strawberry.

"Christ... so inappropriate...", Clive murmured.

"Clive? Shortie? It's gone now, I put it away. Can I come in now?", the demon called from behind the door.

"No! Go to sleep Azriun", Clive groaned in irritation.

"But I miss you".

Clive could hear the big creature whine like a needy dog and scratch his clawed paw on the door that he was leaning against.

"Well I need sleep", Clive huffed, "and I just told you no, come back in the morning".

Azriun could be heard heaving a loud sigh from behind the door. Clive ignored him and got into bed, tugging the sheets over him. The demon was still groveling at the door, making dismal groaning sounds. Clive grunted angrily and pulled a pillow over his head to try and block out the racket that Azriun was kicking up outside.

"SHUT UP!".

"Hhhgghnnn".

Clive sat up and gave a very miffed groan. He went to the door and flung it open, staring at the pathetic creature in loathing. Azriun tilted his head at Clive's look of distaste but started wagging his tail playfully and gave him a bright look in return.

"Hello again", Azriun chirped heartily. 

"You are the most annoying thing I have ever had the displeasure of speaking to", Clive continued to cut Azriun with his razor-sharp stare.

"Aw, I love you too~", Azriun smirked and shot forward momentarily, planting a soft kiss on Clive's cheek. It was so fast that he didn't even have time to dodge it.

"Did you just...", Clive touched his cheek, his face boiling up into an embarrassed pink. Clive punched Azriun in his stomach aggressively.

"Haha, ouch", the demon didn't look the least bit hurt, Clive wasn't strong enough to deliver a very hard blow, "c'mon have a sense of humor shortie~".

"Do that again and you're dead meat", Clive snarled, turning on his heel and crawling back into the safety of his bed.

"Heh, but I'm already dead, in case you haven't noticed", Azriun followed Clive and slipped into bed beside him.

"Well, you'll die twi- What do you think you're doing?!?", Clive pushed Azriun away with his feet but the demon simply seized him around the waist and pulled him against his chest.

"Shush, calm down shortie", Azriun stroked Clive's cheek gently so he'd calm down but it only made him squirm more.

"Let go! Unhand me!", Clive kicked and struggled but Azriun didn't budge, "do you hear me? Well? Answer me! Oh-".

Azriun was fast asleep all of a sudden. His large chest rising and falling with each breath and his arms wrapped gently but securely around Clive's small figure as if he were protecting him with his body. Clive grumbled, accepting that he'd just have to fall asleep in his demon arms.

His warm, soft, safe demon arms.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait haha. I have had a pretty busy few weeks, a few meetings with my therapist so I wasn't really in the mood to write. But I saw a few comments from some of you guys who really like this! Again, THANK YOU!!! FOR LEAVING COMMENTS AND KUDOS! It makes my day and gives me a sudden urge to write more :D You're all so kind and I can't thank you enough for giving my dumb writing a chance! Here is an updated chapter of my boys. I made a bunch of art for them which I'm sad I can't post on a03. Maybe I could make a twitter or Tumblr to post them on? Regardless, ENJOY!!!

Clive slowly roused from his sleep, squinting around, a tad confused. There was an odd weight over his waist, he only knew what it was when the sound of Azriun's deep, husky breathing filled his ears. The demon was entangled with Clive. Azriun's tail was coiled around Clive's leg like a vine, legs pushed up into Clive's butt, his arms in places that they should not be and he would not be getting away with if Clive had been awake. One of his hands was around Clive's waist holding him close to his body and the other had attached itself to Clive's thigh, large fingers curled around the fair, delicate skin on the small human's upper leg. Clive's breath hitched when he noticed that.

The fact that those hands were there brought on some strange thoughts.

The image of those hands slithering over him, engulfing him in the piping hot but soft touch.

Clive squeezed his legs together but that only worsened the sensation of Azriun's hand in that spot.

"D-damn you...", Clive grumbled quietly, brow furrowed in annoyance. The thoughts filling his head made him curse in shame of himself, "enough of that Clive... it's just a big, dirty, stinking, impolite-".

"Morning shortie~. Talking about me?".

Clive froze and glanced up to see Azriun's smug grin inches from his face. The demon gave a hoarse chuckle, eyes half-closed and hair in a wild state from just waking up. The way Azriun looked and sounded right now made Clive feel some kind of way, it set his heart on edge.

"N-no", Clive frowned, "how long have you been awake?".

"As long as you have", Azriun stretched his legs out and gave a sleepy, low groan that made his strong, bright red chest vibrate against Clive. He yawned and then snuggled back up to Clive, curling himself around him tightly enough to hide the majority of his little body so that only his face was visible. 

"Hgn... Azriun let me go...", Clive wiggled in the embrace but the demon only grunted lazily in response.

"Mh~... stay still... It's early, aren't you tired?".

"It's 8 am, I need to go to work".

Azriun's head shot up suddenly. He stared directly at Clive, his big green eyes penetrating into Clive's afraid gaze. The demon just stared, unblinkingly, still entombing Clive in his red body.

"Go? Go where? You can't go. I won't let you. You're not leaving. You hear me?", Azriun said hurriedly. His body, which was a content low heat until this point, suddenly burned up immensely. It got so hot that Clive broke into a sweat immediately. 

"H-hey... why's it so hot?", Clive pushed against Azriun, "Azriun it's too hot, let me go...".

"No. You'll go to work and come back smelling like people", Azriun's ears lay flat against his head, angered by the thought, "or you may not even come back at all". 

Clive's face was cherry red and he was sweating all over, desperately struggling against Azriun and the immense heat that radiated from his fiery skin.

"PLEASE... please let me go!!! It's too hot!", Clive cried out, kicking the demon on his legs, "Azriun! I'm not going anywhere! I work from home, you big idiot!".

"Huh? From home?", Azriun cooled down slightly and peered at Clive's bright pink face, "So... you're staying.. right here?".

"YES! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!", Clive shouted.

Azriun jumped slightly at the yell and shortly obeyed. He opened his caging arms and Clive scrambled away from him. 

"Oops... aha, I'm sorry Clive baby...", Azriun lowered his head sheepishly.

"Save it!", Clive panted, his pajamas were soaked wet in sweat and his whole body felt like it was engulfed in flame, "Ugh... Jesus... I need to shower".

Clive stumbled to his bathroom, tugging his shirt off on the way, it was so unbearably hot he couldn't wait to get them off of his sticky skin any longer. As Clive was about to shut the bathroom door he heard a tap on the tiles. He looked toward the source in curiosity but jumped out of his skin when he saw Azriun was standing there looking at him.

"WAAGH!!!", Clive tripped backward and fell into the bathtub behind him, he grabbed onto the shower curtain in an attempt to stop his fall but it was too flimsy. The pole supporting the curtain snapped in two and tumbled down on top of Clive who landed in the old porcelain tub with a thump.

"Oh shit", Azriun leaned over the bathtub, "ah I didn't mean to scare y-".

Azriun froze. Clive lay there, his legs draped over the edge of the tub with the shower curtain wrapped around him like a cocoon. What made Azriun stop was Clive's face, twisted in rage with fat tears falling from his deep blue eyes. Clive didn't cry often, but there's no such thing as a person who never cries. He was so annoyed, uncomfortable, and in pain that he cracked, he couldn't hold the tears back. Azriun looked panicked.

"O-oh no... Clive I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I...".

"Please just get out...".

"But I hurt you! I'm sorry! Here I'll help you...", Azriun moved forward to lift Clive out of the tub.

"NO! Get away from me!", Clive smacked the hands of the demon away and stood up on his own, shaking slightly. 

There was a small spot of blood on the shower wall where Clive's head had been resting. Azriun looked even more distressed, his body was glowing red and the air around him was waving like hot concrete in the middle of summer.

"It was an accident! I never meant to!", Azriun pleaded. But Clive didn't listen. He grabbed a towel and used it to cover his hands. He pushed Azriun out of the bathroom using the towel to protect him from the burning heat radiating off of the demon's skin. Clive ignored the big creature's pathetic protests and apologies as he shoved him through his apartment, shirtless and exposing his already bruising torso and the burns that dotted it from previous Azriun incidents. Clive kicked open his front door and gave Azriun one final shove into the outside hallway.

"H-hey! Hold on a miniut-".

*SLAM*

The door was launched back onto its hinges with the immense force Clive used to slam it closed. Clive dropped the towel on the floorboards, it was singed slightly from where it had touched Azriun, black holes burned into the fabric. He sniffed and wiped his wet eyes that were still spilling tears onto his red cheeks. Azriun seemed to have had the brains to understand that he was not welcome back inside, not right now. Clive went back into the bathroom and removed the broken pole and curtain from the tub and flung them onto the tiled floor so they made a loud clattering noise. Cold water sprayed over Clive's burning, shivering form. It hit his bright pink and puffy little face, eliminating the heat and tension slightly. Clive let out a shaky sigh and rubbed his arms, hugging himself. This was up there in Clive's "Worst days of my life" list. And it was only 8:30 in the morning.

\---  
After showering, Clive had a cappuccino to calm himself down. He sat on the couch with Pidgeon who had sat beside him, eyeing him in concern.

"It's alright Pidge...", Clive sniffed, rubbing the big grey cat behind his ear. 

Clive could almost sense that Azriun was directly behind the front door, maybe even he was looking at him, using his demon powers to look through the door. Clive shot a glance at the heavy oak door and a rustle could be heard behind it, confirming that Azriun was looking at him. A small whine was emitted from the hallway.

"Can I please come in?... I promise I'll stay eight feet away from you at all times...", Azriun mumbled in shame. Clive didn't answer, he just stared at the door with a scowl fixed on his face. Eventually, Clive was done with giving that door dirty looks and stood up to do his work that he should have started ages ago. 

His work was usually a terrific distraction, all of Clive's attention fixed on sewing perfect even lines, measuring fabric cuttings accurately. but today it was very different. Try as he might, Clive just could not focus on his work. His mind kept snapping back to the image of Azriun at the front door, cast out into the cold hallway, gazing at the door hopefully with his wide green eyes drooping in sadness...

Clive looked down at the shirt sleeve he was sewing. Halfway through he'd gone completely off the marked line and began stitching his own shirt sleeve to the one he was working on. Clive lifted his hand, pulling the other shirt up with it. He sighed in annoyance and started unpicking the stitches to start again.

"Ugh... just... stop thinking about that mongoloid... he's nothing but a burden...".

Clive's features twisted in irritation. He hated it. He hated that feeling in his heart. The feeling that told him to let Azriun in. The feeling that didn't listen to Clive's better judgment. The feeling that he didn't actually hate Azriun. The feeling that knew how many other feelings Clive was keeping hidden from Azriun. Clive put his hands over his face, exhaling deeply.

Fine.

But this is the only time he gets a second chance.

Clive stormed out of his office and reached the front door. Unlocking it with a click and opening it. He leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed, and serving the demon a very harsh look. Azriun was standing in the exact place Clive had left him, his whole figure slumped over, ears drooping, tail between his legs. His body was no longer aglow like a branding iron, it was a greyish shade of crimson like the colour had been drained from him. Azriun looked so so sad, but Clive stayed firm.

"Well?", Clive tapped his foot slightly. 

Azriun shifted slightly, tilting his head up gently and looking Clive in the face. His green eyes were glossy, pricked with tears. 

"Clive... I'm really sorry...", Azriun's lip trembled ever so slightly.

The look on the demon's face made Clive's chest pang with guilt. His face softened slightly as he looked at Azriun's very sorry looking form.

"Hmh... okay", Clive sighed, "You really hurt me, got that? If this ever happens again, you're done. I'm calling an exorcist".

Azriun nodded, his ears pricking up again.

"I'm... I'm sorry for putting you outside...", Clive regretted saying that, it undermined the whole being firm thing. But Azriun looked so upset by it that he couldn't help but cave and apologize. 

"It's okay Clive... you don't need to say sorry...".

"Mhm... go on then, you can come in", Clive left the doorway, leaving the door open for Azriun who slunk in behind him. 

He didn't do much more than that, too afraid that if he took another step he'd go out of line. So Azriun just stood in the middle of the living room looking nervous. Clive ignored him and sat on the couch, rubbing his temple in exhaustion. Azriun eyed the spot beside Clive on the couch hopefully.

"Ugh... you can sit down", Clive rolled his eyes, "just keep your paws off me".

Azriun smiled and hopped on the couch next to Clive, looking much happier now he was up close to the little human again. Clive, on the other hand, was leaning away from Azriun with his arms crossed, glaring ahead. Azriun noticed and his face fell again. He looked down into his hands awkwardly. 

"Prrp?", Pigeon chirped at Clive and flopped into his lap and started purring. Clive giggled quietly at the chubby cat and scratched his belly as he purred softly.

Azriun tilted his big head, eyes widening at Pigeon who stared back. The cat seemed to have had a major boost in confidence since launching his attack on Azriun's leg the other day.

"What is wrong with the hairy thing?", Azriun pointed a claw at Pigeon who was still contently purring against Clive's leg.

"He's purring, cats do that when they're calm", Clive smirked.

"Ah...", Azriuns gaze hadn't moved from Pigeon.

Then the big creature began making a very low rumble from deep in his chest. Clive got startled, thinking that Azriun was growling.

"Hey! Stop that, touch me or Pigeon and you're finished", Clive shielded his cat a bit with his body.

"Huh? No, I'm not growling", Azriun was still making that deep sound that reverberated in his throat and chest.

"Are... are you trying to purr?", Clive raised an eyebrow.

Azriun nodded, a smile spreading over his face.

"Do I sound calm?".

"Uh not really. You sound like a thundercloud".

Azriun changed the pitch of his 'purr' so it sounded less like an agitated tiger and more breathy, more like Pigeon. Clive smirked a bit, amused to see this big intimidating demon purring like a cat. 

"Pft, how are you doing that?", Clive giggled.

"There's a lot I can do with my mouth Clive~", A shit-eating grin cracked over Azriuns smile. Clive gave him a slight shove, still giggling.

Azriun lay back on the couch, still purring with each breath. Clive had a soft smile as he looked at the creature beside him. He didn't look so bad like this. Clive settled down too, leaning his head back on the couch and relaxing. And slowly. He let himself slide toward Azriun and rest his head on his muscle-clad arm. Azriun smiled silently and wrapped that arm over Clive's shoulder, letting him rest on his warm, gently vibrating chest. Clive sighed quietly and dozed off to the low vibrations against his cheek and the soft beating of Azriun's heart that could just be made out behind it.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update time. This one is kinda short because I returned to school this week and didn't have much time to write, being Australian sucks. but I HOPE YALL ENJOY c:

'Soft skin.'

'Soft hair.'

'Soft lips.'

'He was soft.'

Azriun thought to himself as he sat on the couch with Clive's head resting in his furry lap. While they had been sleeping Clive had slipped from Azriun's chest down into his lap. He lay facing Azriun's stomach, softly breathing onto his red navel. His fingers were woven into the wiry fur that coated Azriun's strong legs as he slept peacefully. The sight made the demon sigh happily. Gazing dreamily at Clive's delicate sleeping features. The way his chestnut hair swept over his eyes. How his thick eyelashes quivered as he dreamed on Azriun's lap. It was really no secret that Azriun had fallen for the boy. In fact, the moment Azriun laid his eyes on the young man, it was as if someone had set fire to his heart. Azriun hadn't felt that way about someone for a very long time.

Clive was so beautiful.

Even as he slept.

Slowly, Azriun placed his fingertips on Clive's silky cheek, gently caressing the slightly flushed skin of his face. If Clive was awake, Azriun knew he'd get yelled at. Good thing he was sound asleep and the demon could finally touch his beloved human however he wished, respectfully of course. Clive's face twitched under Azriun's hand which made him draw it back quickly, in fear that Clive would awaken. He watched with bated breath as the man shifted on his lap, moving onto his back, making those soft sleepy noises that sent a tingle through Azriun's spine.

"Mh... Hmgh...".

Clive settled his head down, now facing up and Azriun got a full view of his face. The fair skin that glowed entrancingly with a light pink blush was making Azriun fidget in his seat. His green gaze was fixed upon Clive's thin but cushy lips and the light pink hue that made them look good enough to eat. And Azriun would have given anything to eat them. He wanted to kiss Clive over and over again. He wanted to drown in the sickly sweetness of his warm mouth. He'd kiss Clive every second of every day. 

But he'd only done it once. Just one time he'd kissed those lips. Azriun had had a lot of kisses. But never in all his years had a kiss made him dizzy as if someone had hit him in the head. Never had a kiss got his heartbeat racing, knocked the breath from his lungs, engulfed him in warmth. 

He needed it again.

The thought had him dazed.

Maybe...

It wouldn't hurt. He was fast asleep.

He'd never even know.

Azriun exhaled slowly and placed his hand under Clive's chin, tilting it up ever so gently. He bowed his head down, trying to rid the eager smirk from his lips as they neared the soft ones beneath him. Azriun felt the gentle warm air of Clive's breath hit his nose. They were so close. Azriun paused for a moment. Just taking in that view, sketching it into his memories. His lips felt fuzzy from the warmth of Clive's. He was milliseconds from feeling that warmth wash over him like the sun.

*KNOCK*

"HEY! Cliveeee let me in".

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"C'mon I know you're home. I have something for ya neighbor".

Azriun shot up, staring at the door.

Who is that?

That girl. 

What did she want with Clive?

Clive began to wake up from her racket. His face scrunching up as he roused from his sleep. Azriun growled quietly in frustration and got himself out of there.

Clive woke up abruptly as his head fell onto the couch. The seat under his head was warm as if someone was sitting there recently. Clive looked around all disoriented but another loud knock at his door pulled him back to reality.

"Howdy Lemoyne", Sadie was at his door, a wide grin on her round face.

"Hello Sadie", Clive rubbed his head sleepily, eyes still half shut. 

"Did I catch you at a bad time? Ya' look half-asleep".

"No it's fine. What's the matter?".

Sadie pulled a card out from behind her back, it had the words 'Happy 1 Week' on the front spelled out in plastic rhinestones.

"You've made it to one week in apartment five! No easy feat at all my friend so I made you a card to congratulate you", Sadie handed it to Clive.

He smiled at it, not expecting such a kind gesture from her.

"Aw thanks, Sadie. You didn't have to...", Clive rubbed the back od his neck sheepishly. 

"Ah its no trouble", Sadie shrugged, she gave Clive a glance in the eyes before she stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. Clive gasped, not expecting her to hug him, he wasn't much a fan of surprise hugs.

"Between you and me. I'm glad you're the one who stayed", she mumbled as she embraced him.

They stood there for a moment, Sadie with her arms around Clive, Clive stiffly holding his arms around her, rather uncomfortably. Clive could feel Sadie shake suddenly. No mystery, the temperature in that room felt as if it had dropped fifty degrees. It was ice cold.

"Brr...", Sadie's teeth chattered, she let go of Clive, rubbing her bare arms that were now ridden with goosebumps, "y-you should ask Mr. Bianchi to fix your central heating, it's freezing in here".

"Yeah, I'll look into it", Clive looked behind him, catching onto what was happening here.

"W-well I better go. Put a coat on or you'll get frostbite in here", Sadie giggled, "bye-bye!".

Sadie walked out of Clive's apartment but before she got the chance to close the door it was slammed hard into the doorframe by an unseen force. Clive jumped a bit at the sudden sound and then jumped again as Azriun appeared out of no-where beside him. The demon looked furious. Beyond furious. His ears were pressed back against his head, his pointed fangs bared and his green eyes illuminating his features that twisted with rage. Clive's stomach dropped in terror. He'd never seen Azriun look like this. He looked different. Not the Azriun that he knew.

"Her...", Azriun's rage-filled gaze snapped to the terrified looking human beside him, "she touched you...".

"U-Uhm... yeah... I guess she did... b-but I never invited her to-".

Azriun seemed to be getting angrier by the second. His chest started heaving as he drew quick, deep breaths. He was growling now. A deep, unnerving rumble rattled around his toned chest.

"WHY'D YOU LET HER DO THAT?!?", Azriun bellowed, he grabbed Clive's shoulders roughly and stared into his petrified blue eyes.

"H-Hey, calm down... let's keep calm here okay?".

"NO, SHE PUT HER HANDS ALL OVER YOU. ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU CLIVE, ME!".

Clive frowned, he wasn't going to let this demon scare him into submission anymore. He needed to stand his ground. Clive took a deep breath, prayed Azriun wouldn't bite his head off, and grabbed onto the demon's muscle clad forearms.

"Azriun stop being so protective of me! I am not yours, I'm not anybody's! Let me go", Clive stared Azriun down.

Azriun opened his mouth a bit and snarled, his long red tongue coiling around as his mouth produced bone-chilling hisses and gnarls. Clive's lip quivered, the whole thing was undeniably scaring him shitless. But he was going to be strong.

"Then you won't mind that I get rid of this thing she made", Azriun held up his hand, he'd gotten ahold of Sadies card. He scrunched it in his hand and it suddenly combusted. Burning into black ash upon Azriuns palm in seconds. Clive shoved himself away from Azriun, out of his clutches.

"What is wrong with you! You're such a child! So needy and annoying!", Clive shouted at Azriun, tears pricking his eyes.

"Don't call me that! I just want to keep you safe!".

"From what? People? You're not going to stop me from seeing people Azriun. I'm going to have to go out of this apartment occasionally! I can't stay in here forever!".

"You can!", Azriun lunged forward and grabbed onto Clive's shirt, "and you will, damnit".

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, you stupid brute", Clive gritted his teeth, he grabbed onto the pair of heavy black horns on Azriuns head and tried to pull his growling face away, "I'm going to go insane in here, locked up with you".

Their faces were inches apart.

"I promised myself that I'd never let you go", Azriun was close enough to Clive that their noses touched now, "I never break a promise, human".

For a few seconds, they were locked in a battle of fierce looks and bared teeth. Azriun was holding Clive up to his tippytoes by his shirt. Out of nowhere, Clive let out a tiny sigh and pulled Azriun by the horns even closer. Before Azriun could grasp what just happened, Clive had his lips pressed to Azriun's. Azriun's face immediately relaxed, eyes wide with shock although he didn't need prompting to kiss the man back. Azriun let go of Clive's shirt and wrapped his arms around his small waist, pulling their bodies closer to touch. Clive trailed his soft hands down Azriun's horns and to his face, holding his crimson cheeks gently as their lips touched. It didn't involve tongue, which Azriun could tolerate just this once, the feeling of having Clive's lips melt on his brought him to heaven and back. 

Clive pulled his face back, still scowling at Azriun but the bright pink on his cheeks betrayed his feelings. 

"Scew you...", Clive huffed, taking his hands off of the demon's face and crossing them over his chest in disapproval. 

"Screw me? If you insist~", Azriun chuckled giddily. He looked the opposite from a few seconds ago. His angular features relaxed, body glowing contently, tail swaying in delight behind him. 

"...Can't stand you... pig...", Clive huffed and turned on his heel, muttering as he left to his room. 

Azriun stood there, still starstruck. He ran his finger over his lips, they were radiating heat where Clive had kissed him as if the boy were the sun. Azriun sighed happily, already imagining what the next kiss they'd share would be like.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update time! i have some nsfw on the way also so tune in next chapter for that long-awaited interaction :)))))))

Oh Christ...

What the hell was that back there...

Clive stood in the center of his bedroom, one hand clutching his chest over his racing heart. Clive felt dizzy, but not in an unpleasant way. As hard as he tried, he could not force the joy that was bubbling up inside him back down. A tiny smile tugged at his mouth, he couldn't stop it from growing until he was beaming ear to ear. Clive held his hand over his mouth and let out a small giggle, still holding his chest he sat down on the edge of his bed. 

Clive felt like an absolute idiot for kissing Azriun. His mind told him he was a disgrace. But his heart had another point of view. It pumped a glowing warmth around his body, flushing his cheeks bright pink. Clive sat there smiling and giggling like a teenager in love.

In love?

...

Well, I guess he was.

Clive had a small moment of realisation. Just maybe, he had caught some feelings for Azriun. Jeez, thinking about that made Clive pull a face. But he couldn't lie to himself anymore. I mean, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Admittedly, Azriun was very very attractive. Clive would never tell anyone that he thought that, but whenever he found his gaze falling onto Azriun’s body he could barely suppress a blush from painting his whole face. The scarlet red skin that covered an expanse of thick muscle. His broad shoulders, toned chest, and stomach, you could grate cheese on those abs of his. The way the muscles on his arms dipped smoothly like red hills. And up to his face. The way Azriun smiled sent shivers of delight down Clive's spine. The haircut, which Clive had grown to tolerate hung over the left side of his thin, angular face in almost a provocative way. And those eyes, those pools of emerald that glimmered like the heavens made Clive's jaw drop. Azriun may have been a demon. But Clive, he still couldn’t resist.

Clive shook his head. Enough of that. He wouldn't give into Azriun. He could never consider a romantic relationship with him. That would never be a possibility. 

"What am I thinking...", Clive sighed and stepped out of his room.

Azriun was sat right beside the door, waiting for Clive to come back out. At least he'd learned not to appear in rooms when uninvited. Clive was doing a good job demon training.

"Hi there~", Azriun stood up when Clive walked out, his eyes gleaming with fondness.

"H-Hey...", Clive glanced away bashfully. 

"So then, what was that all about, huh?", Azriun raised his eyebrows in amusement, his tail bobbing in the air behind him.

"What's what about. Don't really know what you're talking about, to be honest", Clive spluttered. He indirectly pointed to his office, "I'm... I need to work... now... goodbye".

Clive scurried past the demon and into his office, shutting the door behind him. Clive took a deep breath. It was time to actually get some work done, he was rather behind on his projects. Clive sat down at his desk and got to work on his sewing machine, stitching straight neat seams onto the project fabric. The sound of the door unlocking made him pause his work. He watched in exasperation as Azriun wandered in, his horns scraping the doorframe as he entered. Azriun took a seat right beside Clive's desk, leaning his chin on his hand and gazing at the irritated looking young man.

"Don't mind me, get your work done, shortie~", Azriun grinned obnoxiously. 

"Ugh... just... just don't be a nuisance", Clive rubbed his temple.

“I swear, you won’t even know I’m here”, Azriun winked and continued to watch Clive as if he were a very interesting movie. 

Clive groaned and turned his attention back to his work, which was now impossible to do. The feeling of Azriun’s intense gaze burning into his face was so distracting. Clive couldn’t stop himself from shooting small glances at the demon, trying to be discreet but Azriun noticed every time and gave him a smile and raised eyebrows in return.

“You know what, I can’t do this, you gotta get out”, Clive rubbed his eyes in frustration, it would take him 10 years to finish this with him sitting there with his shit-eating grin.

“Ah c’mon shortie~”, Azriun snickered, ”I’m not doing anything”.

“You’re distracting me, I can’t work with you there”.

“Well, how about I help you out?”.

“That will not be necessary”.

“Here, it can’t be so hard”, Azriun sat on the side of Clive’s desk and started fiddling with his sewing machine.

“Hey! Quit touching it, that’s worth more money than you!”, Clive pushed his big clumsy hands away.

“I’m helping here, this contraption can’t outsmart a son of the undead like myself”.

Azriun kept trying to get his paws on the sewing machine as Clive pushed them away with all of his strength. Azriun’s tail was flailing around, clearly enjoying their little tussle as if it were a fun game. Clive grunted as he shoved Azriun away, his foot hovering over the foot pedal dangerously. In a flash of red, Azriun’s tail flicked onto the shirt Clive was stitching and got pulled under the needle. The demon let out a wail, like a gigantic hurt dog.

“ARGH!!! What was that???”, Azriun tugged his tail away, only tearing the flesh further and dragging the sewing machine toward the edge of the desk. 

Clive put one hand over the sewing machine so it didn’t tumble off the desk and his other hand gently grabbed Azriun’s bleeding tail. The demon was gritting his huge fangs in pain, his tail still wiggling in discomfort.

“Stay still, I’ll get it out”, Clive winced at the sight and the noises of agony pouring from Azriun’s mouth. Carefully, he released Azriun’s tail from the machine. It was difficult, sewing machines weren’t built to handle tails under the needle. The entire needle and hydraulic that powered it was nothing but a mangled mass of bloody metal. 

“Ouch… Fuck my tail is ruined ugh...”, Azriun whined quietly, his eyes glistening with tears.

Clive crossed his arms and looked at the sniveling demon beside him.

“Azriun”.

“Yeah?”.

“You know what you just did?”.

“... Disfigured my tail?”.

Clive smiled, not a friendly one at all. One of those annoyed, impatient ones like a school teacher would give. He shook his head and pointed at his broken sewing machine and bloodstained project.

“You broke my sewing machine and also set me back a month in my work. So good job, messing up that badly takes some real talent”.

“Oh… oh man...”, Azriun lowered his head, eyeing Clive in guilt, ”My bad...”.

“Mhm...”, Clive inhaled through his teeth and clenched his fists by his side. Azriun flinched as if Clive was going to explode in front of him. But it just wasn’t worth it getting worked up, Clive rubbed his face in exhaustion. 

“Well, I have to go and get this serviced so I can start working on making that shirt again”, Clive picked up the damaged machine and looked back at Azriun, “meaning I’m going out for a few hours”.

You could almost hear the sound of Azriun’s heart shattering. His red lips wobbled as he clutched his tail.

“O-Out?”, Azriun didn’t say anything more, realising he was already on thin ice. He’d just have to let Clive have his way right now, as much as he prayed he could just stay and look after his poor tail.

“Yes, there are band-aids in the bathroom cabinet for your tail”, Clive walked past Azriun with the machine, “Goodbye”.

“Please! No no Clive wait”.

Azriun threw himself into the doorframe, blocking it with his body. Clive glared at him impatiently.

“Okay… so you can’t stay? Can I come with you instead?”.

They stood there just looking at each other for a moment or two. Then Clive’s mouth curled into a smile and he burst out laughing.

“You want to come with me?”, Clive snickered, “You. Big, red, horns on the head, horse legs. You think you can go outside like that and it will just be fine?”.

“Uhm… well...”.

“No, the second someone sees you the whole world will know. You’re staying right here”.

“What if I wear a disguise?”.

“No, Azriun”.

“Oh pleaseee, shortie”.

Azriun fell to his knees and stared up at Clive with pig puppy dog eyes. Clive made a ‘tsk’ noise and looked away. But he caved once Azriun started whining.

“Okay okay, fine!”, Clive put the sewing machine down and grabbed Azriun’s big hand in a huff, dragging him into his bedroom. Clive started rifling through his closet, trying to find something that might fit the demon. Clive was about ten times smaller than him so it wouldn't be easy for him to fit into his clothes. But Clive managed to find a hoodie, strange, Clive didn’t even know he owned a hoodie. It was dark grey and very large, it would have looked more like a dress on himself.

“Here, put this on”, Clive tossed it at Azriun.

The demon sniffed it in interest and then pulled it on. It caught a little on his horns but it was a good fit, it looked quite attractive on him. Clive managed to find a big pair of pants in his office, part of a project that he’d abandoned and some sneakers that he had to cut the soles off of to allow Azriuns hooves to fit inside them. Clive also did Azriun the courtesy of bandaging his tail and tucking it down the leg of his pants so it wouldn’t attract attention.

“Look at me! I look like one of you guys now”, Azriun beamed, admiring Clive’s handiwork on his outfit, “I make a pretty convincing human huh?”.

“Not with that big ugly head”, Clive stood up on his tiptoes and pulled the hood over Azriun’s head to hide his horns. Fortunately, it hid them well. But the one problem they still faced was the fact that Azriun’s face was redder than blood, no way anyone would ignore that if they spotted it. Clive didn’t have makeup he could use to cover the colour, besides, it would probably melt off of Azriun’s blazing hot skin.

“What will we do about your face?”.

“I can keep it down? Or pull the hood to cover it”.

“Oh! I know”, Clive got ahold of the pull strings on the hood and gave them a tug. Azriun’s face was mostly covered by the hood now, just his eyes and mouth showing.

“Well, it’s not brilliant. Just try to blend in okay?”.

Easier said than done. Azriun was almost seven feet tall, there wasn’t much that could mask his great height. Clive just hoped no one would look too hard at their shoddy cover-up job and see what was being hidden.

“Alright, this is so so stupid, let’s just go before I change my mind”.

Azriun picked up the broken machine and followed Clive into the hallway and down the stairs of the apartment block. Once they were out on the street Clive unlocked his car and quickly got into the driver's seat, trying to limit the time they spent in the open as much as possible. Azriun took a little longer to get in, he was gazing around the street in wonder, he didn’t get out much. 

“You sure this wheel-box is safe?”, Azriun clambered into the vehicle, making it jolt under his weight as he sat in the passenger seat.

“Yes, Azriun. Just do me a favor and try not to talk while we drive”, Clive squeezed the steering wheel and started maneuvering his Toyota Yaris out of the driveway.

Azriun did as he was told and kept his mouth shut. Occasionally looking over at Clive as he drove, his horns scuffing against the car ceiling whenever his head moved. The demon just could not sit still. Constantly bouncing his legs, making the sewing machine that was balancing on his lap jostle around. Playing with the mirror that swung down from the car ceiling. Only when Clive started shooting him glares did he take his hands away from their antics and confined them to his own lap.

“I’m uh… I’m sorry for being a nuisance, Clive”, Azriun murmured.

“It’s alright”, Clive calmed down a little, pleased that Azriun had apologised, “I’m sorry about your tail, that looked like it hurt”.

“Yeah, but it feels much better now that you healed it”, Azriun gave Clive one of those happy little smiles.

“Haha… I didn’t heal it. I just put a bandage over it”.

“Well, it feels all better. You must be an alchemist”.

Clive giggled softly, the sound made Azriun’s heart leap. Soon they reached a parking lot and Clive pulled in to a vacant space. He pulled the handbrake and then looked sternly at Azriun.

“Azriun listen carefully, the service shop is inside that mall. We’re going to be around a lot of people so I need you to be very careful not to draw attention to yourself. No looking at people, no wandering off, just follow behind me okay?”.

“Got it”, Azriun nodded enthusiastically.

Clive got out of the car and Azriun followed suit. The man walked quickly, trying to make this trip as brief as can be. He stopped when he noticed he couldn’t hear the sound of hooves behind him like there should have been. Clive whipped his head around to see Azriun gazing at a sparrow that had landed on his car. Clive groaned in frustration and dashed back over to the clueless demon.

“It’s a bird, pinhead!”, Clive hissed and shooed the bird away and snatched Azriun by his hand, pulling him into the shopping mall.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NSFW!!!  
> the moment you've all been waiting for. They get nasty!!! :D Lmao I hope you all enjoy! No warnings apply here, I made it as vanilla as possible for their first encounter (meaning it might get freaky later in the fic lol). Also, i found out that this fic is nearing 20k words, who knew i could write so much damn i need a life

The world seemed to be against Clive today. The mall was unusually busy. But maybe that could work to their advantage, they could blend into the crowds. Apparently not because the moment the pair stepped out of the revolving door, several people stopped walking just to stare at the mountain of a man in front of them. Clive quickly dragged Azriun off, speed walking through the crowds of people. Azriun was attracting so much attention, the feeling of a million eyes on them was so heavy Clive felt overwhelmed. He could even hear their whispering.

“Jeez, he must play basketball”, a man with his girlfriend sneered. 

“Pft, look at that size difference”, a woman told her friend in a hushed voice, “and holding hands? Don’t suppose they’re dating do you?”.

Those words there reverberated around Clive’s skull.

Dating.

Clive wanted to let go of Azriun’s hand, not wanting anyone else to get that impression. But if he let go he wouldn’t trust the big red dope to keep following him.

“Haha did you hear that shortie? People think I’m your man~”, Azriun chuckled quietly, giving Clive’s hand a squeeze.

Clive didn’t answer but the pink colour covering his cheeks was enough of an answer for Azriun who grinned under his hood. After what felt like forever they reached the service shop.

“Hello sirs, how may I help you?”, the man behind the counter greeted them, raising an eyebrow at Azriun holding the sewing machine.

“Ah hello”, Clive pulled the demon up to the counter, “uhm my sewing machine broke this morning, I was wondering if I could get it repaired”.

“Well let's take a look at it”, the clerk scratched his beard.  
Azriun placed the sewing machine down on the counter and the man eyed it up and down, adjusting his spectacles. His eyes widened when he noticed the blood splattered on the needle platform.

“Oh dear… what happened there?”, he chuckled nervously.

“Oh sorry, uhm my friend here managed to get his arm caught in there”, Clive gestured to Azriun. Damn, probably should have wiped all the blood off before they left.

“Jesus that must’ve hurt like hell. I sure hope you took care of that”.

“Yeah, I took it here as soon as I could”.

“I-... I meant his arm”.

“Oh… haha… uh yeah we took him to the emergency room on the way here. He’s alright”.

Azriun held up a thumbs up to the clerk, still hiding his face.

“Ah... ”, the man squinted, “well uh, you sure did a number on this thing but I’m pretty sure I can fix it up. It won’t be cheap though”.

“That’s alright, I just need it done quickly. I’m behind on my work”.

“Come by tomorrow and it’ll be good as new. You can pay me in full then”.

“Perfect. Thank you very much”, Clive smiled.

Clive grabbed Azriun by the hand again and led him out of the shop.

“Did I do good?”, Azriun looked at Clive hopefully.

“Yes”, Clive smiled slightly, “but we’re not out just yet”.

Almost as soon as Clive said that they passed a woman that Azriun accidentally bumped into. She staggered back a bit and then glowered angrily at the tall hooded figure.

“HEY YOU! How dare you!”, she shrieked.

Clive stopped and looked back at the woman, Azriun was eyeing her back.

“It was an accident”, Azriun said defensively. 

“Bullshit! What’s your problem you freak? Are you going to rob one of these stores? Take that hood off!”, the lady reached up to grab Azriun’s hood, making him shy away. But it was too late, the movement made the hood fall off anyway. Azriun’s whole face, horns and all was now exposed to well over a hundred people. The angry woman screamed at the top of her lungs which set off a chain reaction in the area. Everyone was shouting and running away, some reaching for their phones to record as they backed away from the man and the demon. Clive hastily pulled Azriun’s hood back over his head before anyone could take a picture and then started sprinting toward the exit, pulling Azriun along. They rushed outside as fast as their legs could carry them, but they’d made a mistake. They’d chosen the wrong exit and were much further away from their car.

“Shit! What do we do?”, Clive exclaimed, there were still people staring and shouting at them in the parking lot.

“Over here!”, Azriun darted around a corner, tugging Clive behind him.

Around the corner was a phone box, all the windows were blacked out. Azriun yanked open the door and shoved Clive inside before hopping in himself. The phone box wasn’t at all spacious. Clive was pressed against the telephone and Azriun was leaning over him, hands resting on the back wall above the humans head. They stayed in absolute silence for a while, listening hard for anyone outside looking for them. After a long wait and hearing no more commotion, Azriun smiled down at Clive.

“Heheh, man that was the most fun I’ve ever had”, Azriun laughed, he had a nice laugh, Clive thought. It was low and husky, but you could hear the joy in it.

“Aha yeah”, Clive blushed, giggling a little too, “That was pretty fun”.

The sound of their hush laughter died away as their eyes locked. Green on blue. Azriun smirked as he noticed the situation they were in. Up close together, Clive backed up against a wall in front of him. He slid his hands a bit lower down the wall of the phone box until they were resting at Clive’s shoulder height. The demon kept his suggestive gaze on Clive who was darting his eyes around to avoid Azriuns. He raised his eyebrows in amusement at how flustered the small man was. Azriun brought his hand up to Clive’s hot cheek and tilted his little face to look at him.

“You remember earlier?~”, Azriun spoke slow, each word dripping with something sinful, “you never told me what that lil kiss was all about~”.

“I-...”, Clive felt like his face was burning a thousand degrees, “I… felt like it...”.

“Ah”, Azriun inches his face closer to Clive’s with each passing second, “well, I feel like that right now”.

Clive finally looked Azriun in the eye. To be truthful, he was expecting to be met with the cruel hypnosic eye trick that the demon had demonstrated on their first meeting. But Azriun’s eyes and intentions were clear. No enticing green light invaded his thoughts. Clive smiled ever so slightly, peering lovingly into the ocean of emerald that bore into him. Their faces reached the point that if they got any closer they would touch. Azriun parted his lips and pressed his mouth to Clive’s who gingerly accepted the advance.

And they were doing it.

Azriun’s heart did multiple summersaults as he felt Clive open his soft mouth to allow entrance for his tongue. Azriun hastily took the opportunity and they were locked by the lips. Exploring each other’s mouth. Clive unsurely put his arms around Azriun’s neck, enthusiastic about the kiss but too inexperienced to kiss him with confidence. How adorable. Azriun knew he’d have to take the lead here, not that he wouldn’t anyway. The demon placed his large hands on Clive’s lean torso, gently pushing him against the wall and feeling his plush flesh under the fabric of his shirt. God, Azriun wanted to tear every article of clothing off of himself and Clive right now.

“Mh~ You’re good at this shortie~”, Azriun slurred into Clive’s mouth.

“Shush...”, Clive retorted, but it had a more gentle tone than it usually would.

Azriun just couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been exercising an unbelievable amount of self-control whenever he was around Clive. He’d wanted Clive under him since the moment he’d laid eyes on him. He’d wanted to kiss him until his lips were raw. He wanted to see that pretty face red and stained with tears and saliva as he moaned and cried out for all that Azriun could give him.

Fuck.

He’d been waiting too damn long.

“W-Woah!-... Hey, what are you doing?!”, Clive stammered as Azriun grasped onto his shirt and ripped it down the center, accompanied by the sound of buttons hitting the floor. Before Clive could yell at Azriun for tearing his shirt, his pants were behind tugged off of him. Clive shrieked and pushed Azriun back. The demon stopped his frantic stripping of Clive for a moment to plant a series of reassuring kisses to his wet lips. 

“It’s alright, Clive”, Azriun breathed, his voice soothing to the ear, ”I’ll be so very gentle with you, baby. I won’t ever hurt you”.

Azriun hazily pressed a sloppy kiss to Clive’s pale neck as he continued on working his pants off. Clive stood there trembling softly, a mix of nervousness and excitement churning in his stomach. Azriun trailed the kissing from his neck all the way down to his flat stomach, pressing his tongue onto Clive’s navel which earned a lewd gasp from the small man. Clive yelped in surprise as Azriun suddenly lifted him up, maneuvering his bare legs to be resting on his red shoulders. Clive struck his hands out to hold onto the roof of the phone box for balance. Clive was so extremely embarrassed. His crotch was now right in Azriun’s face. He even had a boner, how much worse could it get. Azriun eyed up at Clive who was burying his bright pink face into his nude shoulder.

“Hey~ Don’t be scared. Baby”, Azriun caressed Clive’s thigh that was trembling on his shoulder, “I promised I won’t hurt you”.

“A-Are you sure?...”, Clive’s voice cracked slightly.

“A hundred percent”, Azriun planted a gentle kiss on Clive’s inner thigh.

“O-Okay...”, Clive took a deep, shaky breath, “I trust you...”.

Azriun smiled up at Clive before turning his attention to the dick inches from his face. It was soft and smooth much like the rest of Clive, tinted a rosy colour with arousal. The head dripped precum like honey from a jar and Clive covered his face in shame over it once again. Azriun on the other hand, couldn’t hold back from getting that taste all over his tongue any longer. He slowly ran his tongue along the side of Clive’s dick, making him squirm on Azriun’s shoulders. 

“T-This is so dirty…” Clive whined quietly. His glasses completely fogged up from the heat radiating off of him.

Azriun proceeded to slide Clive’s modest length into his hungry mouth. Clive’s breath hitched as he felt the warmth spread through his lower half. The demon wasted no time and started working his mouth on Clive. Not really sucking on him, more like teasing him with his long flexible tongue. It was more like Azriun was making out with his dick than doing what was expected. And to be honest it felt way better that way. Clive couldn’t suppress the moans and shudders that spilled from his cushy lips. His legs squeezing Azriun’s neck occasionally as he writhed around atop his shoulders. 

“A-Ah… Hah…~”, Clive wrapped his hands around Azriun’s horns, gripping them hard as that mouth played with his sex relentlessly. 

Clive felt so nasty making all of those noises. So lewd. But Azriun adored every breath that escaped Clive’s mouth right now. It turned him on so badly how difficult it was for Clive to contain himself. The young man was already sweating and crying out, eyes wet with tears of pleasure. Clive was just about ready to burst, Azriun was making it impossible to hold it inside anymore. Clive never really pleasured himself, so orgasming was a real rarity, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. Clive’s thighs started shaking around Azriun’s head as he chased his release. The boy was really making lots of noise now, even slurring out Azriun’s name in barely intelligible gargles. 

“O-ohh… oh no…”, Clive’s entire body was quivering at this point. A final swift tongue movement sent Clive soaring over the edge. He practically screamed as he shot globs of spend into Azriun’s willing mouth. His legs shiny with sweat were clenched around Azriun’s head. Clive hunched over Azriun, curling up from the intensity of his climax. 

“Mgh~ Heh, was that nice, shortie?~”, Azriun released Clive from his mouth and grinned up at the blissed out boy trembling on him. 

“Augh… y-yeah…~”, Clive was in too much ecstasy to care anymore. That felt amazing and he wouldn’t lie about it. 

Azriun gently lowered Clive onto his feet who wobbled slightly as he found his legs again. Azriun didn’t need any similar act from Clive. That sight was payment enough. He’d always vividly remember every moment of that last five minutes.

Azriun brushed Clive’s soaked hair out of his rich blue eyes and just admired his pink, sticky soft face. He’d done all that to him. He felt rather proud of his work. 

“You’re… a bastard..”, Clive panted, reaching to the floor to pick his pants up.

“I love you too, Baby~”. 

Clive frowned at Azriun. But he couldn’t hold back the smile that was rising.

“... yeah, I know”.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the looong hiatus >< i had a lot of school work on my ass and not a lot of motivation to write but i recently got back into it! here’s a belated update, enjoy!

“Hey, you good there?”.

Azriun moved forward to look Clive in the face. The car journey back felt like an eternity. Clive’s knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. A vast contrast to his face that was a vibrant pink. He still wasn’t over what had just happened back there in that phone box. It felt like a dream. A good dream? A bad dream? Clive did not really know what to think. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to feel.

“Uhm.. yeah…”, Clive glanced sheepishly at Azriun.

“Hm… good. You looked a little upset there”, Azriun shrugged, then a wide grin split across his face, “Hey Clive? What are your thoughts on doing something like that again?~”.

Clive was silent for a few seconds, looking noticeably more flushed.

“Erm… I dunno…”, Clive kept his eyes glued to the road now.

“Well, I vote yes~”, Azriun snickered quietly, blatantly eyeing Clive up.

“What I wouldn’t give to have you laid out underneath m-“.

“Oh look, we’re here”, Clive suddenly slammed on his handbrake.

Azriun was flung forward and his face smashed into the dashboard of Clive’s car, his horns clattering on the tough plastic.

“OW! Owh fuck!...”, Azriun shot up and laid his hands over his face, blood slid through his fingers from his nose.

Clive just looked at the demon in the passenger seat for a moment before he parked the car properly, pulled the keys from the ignition, and slammed the car door shut. Clive walked up to his apartment, the sound of hooves stumbling up the staircase behind him made him walk a bit faster. He entered his apartment but couldn’t get the door shut in time before a red hand as big as his face blocked it from fitting in its frame. 

“Hey! Hey, what’s the matter?”, Azriun forced the door open and peered at Clive with teary, confused eyes a dribble of blood snaked down his chin from his nose.

Clive didn’t say anything, just chewing at the inside of his cheek quietly. He let go of the door so Azriun could come inside. The demon stepped in and gently grasped Clive by his pale forearms. He looked into Clive’s averted eyes intensely, trying to see what was troubling his little human.

“Shortie. Please talk to me”, Azriun got down on his knees, holding Clive’s arms and staring at him sadly. He looked almost afraid. Afraid that he’d screwed up again.

Clive sighed.

“I’m sorry… about your nose...”, Clive looked at Azriun for a brief moment, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“That doesn’t matter”, Azriun gave Clive’s arms a light squeeze,”... what did I do? Whatever it is, I didn’t mean it, Clive”.

Azriun could feel a knot of anxiety tying in his gut. He can’t have fucked up again, he’d been so careful. 

Clive couldn’t look him in the eye, it hurt.

“I just… I’m sorry but...”.

Azriun stood up and took Clive’s small hands in his own, looking at him in anticipation. But, Clive pulled his hands slowly out of the demons claws. Azriun furrowed his eyebrows.

“I-... It’s nothing, Azriun. I don’t want to talk about it”. Clive turned and walked quickly toward his room.

“Huh??? Clive! Come back!”. Azriun stood up and hurried after Clive.

The smaller man managed to close his door this time. He leaned against it to keep it shut.

“Clive! Open this door, you gotta talk to me shortie-“.

“SHUT UP!”. 

Clive screamed through the door, startling the demon quite a bit. He’d never heard Clive scream like that, it was one of those screams that cracked with tears. Clive was crying.

“Clive… are you crying? Please let me in…”, Azriun pawed at the door softly, looking very concerned.

“Please just leave me alone! You big, stupid-“, Clive stopped himself, that was a bit far.

Azriun’s ears went back at those words. He stopped leaning on the door.

“I’ll come back later…”.

Clive sighed shakily and opened the door.

“Okay look, Azr-“, Clive paused, no one was there. He walked into the hallway but Azriun was long gone. Clive wiped his face as he was still heaving with tears. He didn’t know why he was being so emotional.

“I didn’t mean that…”, Clive whispered quietly.

—-

Clive sat on his couch watching the news. It was seven so the weather report was on. Clive’s eyes were bloodshot from crying, tear tracks made his cheeks tacky. He stroked Pigeon on the head, barely hearing what the weather lady was saying, something about storm systems, who cares.

“It’s really quiet… Pidge”, Clive looked at the fat, purring ball of fur with his red swollen eyes, “Don’t you think so?”.

“Mrrph?”, Pigeon eyed his owner.

Clive sighed. Talking to the cat. He was probably going mad. Clive switched off his T.V and looked around his dim apartment. 

“Azriun?...”, Clive muttered into thin air, “I know you’re in here…”.

It was so quiet you could hear an ant sneeze. The silence was so intense it was unsettling. Clive shifted in his seat to face the dark hallway behind his couch. Usually, when you’re looking at a pitch black corridor, the last thing you want to see standing there is a demon. But Clive would have given anything for that sight right now.

“Please come out…”, Clive’s eyes welled with tears again. Again, not a sound.

Clive furiously wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Enough… big fucking baby stop crying…”.

Clive growled. He got up, deciding it was about time for some dinner. Although he wasn’t looking forward to eating all alone in the silence, he was pretty hungry from all the emotions. Clive tossed a microwave meal into his microwave and sat on the counter, watching his unappealing, cheap dinner rotate in a circle. The yellow glow from the lamp illuminated his sunken eyes. Clive’s eyes were suddenly drawn to something that had moved in the reflection on the glass. It took a moment to figure out what it was but once the green eyes blinked Clive caught on.

“Azriun?”, Clive whipped his head around.

The demon was standing right behind him peering down at the small human. Clive looked into his green eyes that weren’t glowing unusually, the sadness behind them was unmistakable. 

“You called?”, Azriun mumbled, his usual obnoxious but bright self was not there. The fact that Azriun was so stern concerned Clive more than anything.

“Uhm… I’m really sorry about earlier…”, Clive tried not to look away to show he was being sincere but it was hard not to with that emerald gaze piercing through him.

“Hm… really really sorry?”, Azriun quirked his eyebrow up and crossed his big arms.

“Yes I’m really so sorry…”, Clive’s lip quivered

Azriun seemed to consider this for a moment before a familiar smile hit his lips.

“Okay, I forgive you for calling me stupid”, Azriun chuckled, “however, you gotta tell me what’s bugging you, shortie”.

Clive sighed. The moment was interrupted by the timer on the microwave finally finishing with a loud beeping sound.

“Oh…”, Clive reached for the handle, happy to be saved by the bell (or beep). He tugged on the handle but it wouldn’t budge. Clive furrowed his eyebrows and pulled harder.

“You can’t open that until you spill it”.

Clive looked at Azriun whose eyes were now aglow. He was holding the door shut with his magic.

“Ugh… okay fine”, Clive crossed his arms, “Look, uhm… I’ve got… concerns”.

“About what?”.

“About… you”.

“Oh… Uh what kind?”, Azriun’s ears fell in dismay.

“You know, how things are going right now…”, Clive fiddled with his hands nervously. 

“What do you mean?...”.

“I-I’m not sure how to feel about it…”.

“About what, shortie??? About me sucking you off in the phone b-“.

“YES THAT-“, Clive put his hand over his face that was growing red.

“Ohhh”, Azriun snickered, “why are you stressed about that? Didn’t you like it?-“.

“No… Yes- I don’t know…”, Clive put both of his hands over his face, it was so embarrassing to talk about.

“Are youuu… confused?”, Azriun tilted his head, trying to understand.

“I just… don’t know if I can be like this with you. You’re- You’re a guy too…”.

Azriun raised his eyebrows. He looked at Clive for quite a while and then his cheeks puffed out as he snorted a short laugh.

“Haha! What? Firstly, you’re more concerned with the fact that I'm a dude than the fact that I’m a literal demon. And secondly, you kissed me before remember? I think someone doesn’t /really/ have a problem with other guys~”.

Clive frowned. Azriun did have a point, and Clive did not like that. 

“Oh shush! You don’t understand!”.

“Well, yeah I do actually. You know liking dudes is only a huge problem when you’re me. The purpose of my existence is literally to impregnate women. And I like men. Sounds like a bad joke huh? I have one purpose in this world and I can’t fulfill it”, Azriun leant against the counter and looked at the floor.

“That’s the only scenario where liking guys is wrong. There’s strings on me but not on you, never hold back on who you are Clive, you’re allowed to be whatever you want. As long as it makes you happy…”.

They were both quiet for a bit. Clive didn’t know what to say about all of that. It was undeniably true and that’s what made it so tragic. Clive slowly put his small hand over Azriun’s.

“Don’t… Don’t be ashamed of what makes you happy either-“.

Azriun looked at Clive, his eyes glistened at him. 

“What’s wrong?”, Clive noticed the gaze Azriun had on him.

“Nothing… I just think you're everything I’ve ever wanted and will ever need”.

“Oh shut up…”, Clive put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

“But I’m serious”, Clive moved his head so Clive had to look at him, “you’re really… perfect”.

‘Perfect’.

Clive had never been called that. He couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping his lips but he cut it off shortly. Blushing angrily at his sissy reaction.

“Aww~”, Azriun cooed at him and wrapped his arms around him. His red chest was glowing gleefully.

Clive rolled his eyes. He hesitated for a moment and then planted a quick kiss onto Azriun’s cheek. The demon flicked his head up immediately.

“Kiss? Can I get one here please?~”, Azriun pointed a claw to his lips.

“Don’t push your luck- mfh!”.

Clive was cut off when Azriun pressed his mouth onto the human’s. The demon always got too excited when Clive opened up a little more, but it was cute, in a way. Clive kissed Azriun back, he wanted the kiss just as much and that made Azriun’s tail bat around like a puppy who’d just been told it was time for a walk. 

“Careful with your tail”, Clive breathed softly into Azriun’s mouth.

“It’s fine, I’m very graceful with it-“.

/CRASH/

They both jumped and looked at the broken plate lying on the kitchen floor.

“Oops-“.

“... Get the broom, moron”.


End file.
